The Eastwick Charm
by Magdalena Iris Roth
Summary: [Witches Of Eastwick fic] My attempt at a sequel. Follow up to what the future holds for the three sons of Daryl Van Horne, not to mention the town of Eastwick's new arrivals...
1. Welcome to Eastwick

Author's Note:  
  
This is a little fic I wrote to beat my writer's block.  
  
The idea dawned on me while I was watching the tape of The Witches Of Eastwick last night... I thought... 'Whatever happened to the three little boys at the end of the movie?'  
  
Well, this is my view on what happened, so I hope you think its good... cuz I sure as hell don't know anything anymore! I have no opinion of my own! So please review, even if the story is the worse thing you've ever read!!! PLEASE!  
  
Okay... with that outa my system, let me just mention that the first chapter is kinda slow... but I promise the story will get a little more interesting once I get further into it... so just keep your pants on and try to be patient!  
  
P.S. I'm kinda still working on the title... so try not to get to attached to it, lol.  
  
Thanks Again...  
  
~ Maggie Roth  
  
***  
  
The wind rustled against the newly stirred leaves on the many trees that lined the streets of the New England small town. It was midsummer and it would soon be back to school for the students of Eastwick, and a somewhat outlandish welcome to yet another guest to the town in Maine.  
  
"Great, one week till death row!" the eighteen-year-old dark blonde boy said as leaned against one of the many oak trees in the large backyard.  
  
"Maybe we can just burn the school down, then we wont have to worry about our senior year for awhile!" another boy the same age said as he lay on the grass casually with boredom.  
  
"Yeah Tim, and maybe we can get arrested for arson while we're at it, I'm sure that'll look good on our college forms..." Simon commented unamused, his red hair shinning like fire in the bright summer sun.  
  
"Hey, lighten up some, don't be so damn pessimistic or I'll start calling you Jake!" Tim added, pointing to the boy who leaned against the tree, Jake.  
  
"Something's gonna happen today... I can feel it..." Jake muttered in a detached tone as he stared out in space.  
  
"Yeah, my mom's gonna bitch at me some more for not doing the dishes!" Tim sarcastically implied, the other two ignored him.  
  
***  
  
Jenna stared blankly out the window as she slumped in the backseat of her parent's car, the array of moving vans following their lead down the barren back roads of the coast.  
  
"Look at this view! The ocean is beautiful, just smell that air!" her mother exhaled as she tried to cheer the now depressed seventeen-year-old girl.  
  
Jenna remained silent, she glanced up at the sign that flew by her window which read, 'Eastwick, Est. 1640, Pop. 7,680', she then sighed unimpressed.  
  
The car pulled up to a small, but reasonably sized house that almost hid from the town, it looked almost like a cottage, but with a more modern, stable appearance as it rested above the quiet little lake.  
  
"Wow mom, sure it isn't gonna sink?" she scoffed in a low, cocky tone, her mother only gave her an angry glare which made Jenna lower her purple sunglasses.  
  
"Very funny, why don't you go check out your room before we rent it out and you have to sleep underwater." Her father told her as he walked away from the car and handed her the front door key.  
  
Jenna slowly traipsed down the dock, which led to the front door of the house.  
  
"This is what we left New York and all my friends for?" she though to herself as she unlocked the door.  
  
"I don't know what to do with her... first she does this radical thing to her hair..." her mother muttered in frustration, referring to the color of Jenna's hair, which was a shade of purple so dark it appeared black unless under the brightest of light which fell straight a little below her shoulders. A somewhat drastic change from the long auburn curls she had only a week earlier.  
  
"She's a teenager, I'm sure she'll grow out of it... eventually." Her father said calmly, her mother only sighed unconvinced.  
  
The movers had set up the black rod iron canopy bed in Jenna's new room, the sun was setting and she was beginning to feel tired. She laid on the bed, staring up at the bare white ceiling above her... thinking about her friends she had unwillingly left behind in Manhattan.  
  
"I hate Eastwick." She mumbled to herself, then slid her headphones over her ears and closed her eyes, hopefully things would seem better in the morning...  
  
***  
  
A week had gone by and things were starting to become normal for the Larson's, until the day that every new student dreads the most... the first day of school.  
  
Jenna walked down the crowded halls of Lenox High School, she was a senior, but certainly didn't look or feel like one. Her hair was put in pigtails and her long bangs fell around her face, she crept down the hallway in search of the principal's office, the other students stared at her awkwardly, clearly she wasn't from around there. They were all dressed in nice almost uniform like clothes despite the fact there was no dress code, Jenna on the other hand wore an oversized black t-shirt with the emblem of Thir13en Ghosts on the front of it and a pair of baggy jeans.  
  
Her black sneakers shuffled along the tiled floors as she found her first class, Trigonometry, her worse subject. Jenna sighed with defeat as she entered the classroom downheartedly. She found an empty chair next to a rather lengthy boy with dark brown hair, she kept her head down as she sat next to him at the black table made for two. Her eyes were fixed on the tabletop in front of her, but Jenna could still feel his eyes upon her, she was then slowly overcome by paranoia.  
  
Tim glanced over at the girl who had just sat next to him... in a word she wasn't all that different from the usual 'social misfits' he came by at the school... but still, he had a feeling there was something different about this one.  
  
The class bell rang and Jenna gathered up her navy blue backpack and slung the black strap over her shoulder. As she exited the classroom and began to make her way down the hall, she realized she was being followed.  
  
"Hey, you're new here, right?" Tim asked impulsively as he caught up to her down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, why?" she responded blankly.  
  
"No reason just looks like you needed someone to talk to... I'm Tim by they way, Tim Medford..." he said, holding out his lanky hand, Jenna only glanced at it dismissively.  
  
"Jenna Larson..." she mumbled.  
  
"So, where ya from?"  
  
"New York." She said emotionless, Tim was taken back a bit at the mention of the city.  
  
"Cool, I gotta go... but if you have trouble finding your way around, I'm your man!" he said happily, running off in the opposite direction.  
  
"That was different!" Jenna thought as she smiled slightly at the boy's presumptuousness.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, you guys are never gonna guess what we got!" Tim babbled to Jake and Simon as he ran alongside them in the next hallway.  
  
"An acceptance to Harvard?" Simon said sarcastically, laughing at the thought of Tim at such a prestigious school.  
  
"No... this chic from New York! Can you believe it, New York!" he told them in shocked tone.  
  
"Wow, she'll really fit in here." Jake said bluntly.  
  
"Why would anyone leave New York to come to Eastwick?" Simon asked confused.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know! Interesting, huh?" Tim said.  
  
"No... not really..." Jake sighed. "Oh come on man, don't go bothering her! She doesn't need your bullshit on top all this!"  
  
"What? All I'm thinking is help her out with adjusting... kinda like that..."  
  
"No, I know what you're thinking..." Jake mumbled unimpressed. "Every girl at this school hates you, mainly cuz you're you! So just do yourself, and the new girl a favor... leave her alone!"  
  
Simon and Jake walked ahead of Tim to their next class, the tall skinny boy stood outside the classroom for a moment, thinking over whether or not he should listen to his friend's advice. But Tim never did listen to anyone, especially when they were right... 


	2. Ya Learn Something New Everyday!

Author's Note:  
  
Here it is... second chapter... signed, sealed, delivered, and just for you Snoopy!  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
~ Woodstock  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Jenna sat in the desk nervously, glancing around the room in a paranoid manner, she hated the first day of school. She hated being stared at as if she were some creature in a cage at a zoo... the feeling was very unnerving.  
  
As she sighed deeply, feeling the panic ripping at her brain, suddenly she was distracted from her psychosis. Jenna glanced over at the doorway of the classroom where there was an abrupt ruckus, the teacher was dragging a student into the room by her backpack.  
  
"God! I said I was coming! Can't I use my own feet!" the girl shouted madly as the teacher pulled her into the class, backwards.  
  
The girl's sneakers squeaked against the tile floor as she crossed her arms across her chest nonchalantly. The teacher let go of the straps on her backpack, the girl almost fell backwards. The class roared in laughter as the girl struggled to her feet, her frizzy blonde pigtails flipping as she moved.  
  
"I should sue your ass for abuse!" the girl fussed at the teacher.  
  
"Sit down!" Mrs. Hathaway firmly insisted, glaring at the girl ominously.  
  
The girl fumbled to the nearest empty desk, which was ironically right next to Jenna's. The blonde girl glanced over at her curiously, her eyes lined in smeared black eyeliner.  
  
"Nice shirt..." she said, pointing slightly at Jenna's black Thirteen Ghosts t-shirt.  
  
"Oh, thanks." She sighed back.  
  
"I'm Sara..." the blonde muttered.  
  
"Jenna." She answered back.  
  
"Miss Goldstein! Pay attention!" the English teacher scolded Sara.  
  
"Whatever!" she muttered evilly under her breath.  
  
Jenna and Sara walked down the crowded hallway together after class.  
  
"So, how's the world be treatin' ya so far?" Sara asked.  
  
"Same as always... I just hate the first day." Jenna mumbled.  
  
"Me too!" the blonde sighed back. "I need sugar!" she rambled anxiously.  
  
Jenna only laughed slightly.  
  
"But one thing you'll learn about this town..." Sara began. "Its boring as hell!" Jenna laughed in agreement. "Have you ever seen this one movie, SLC Punk? Its so damn good..." Sara was stopped in mid sentence as she glanced over at the boy they were about to pass in the hall... it was Tim.  
  
Sara grew an appalled look on her face, then began to bark like a distempered dog.  
  
"Arrrfff! Arrfff!" She howled as she glared at him evilly.  
  
"Oh no! I see you've met Snoopy..." Tim said to Jenna as he walked over to them, Sara then began to growl viciously.  
  
Jenna only shrugged innocently. Tim then grew tired of being barked at and walked away, glaring at Sara in anger.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jenna asked Sara as they continued to move down the hall.  
  
"What? Oh, him... he's a dog... what else?" Sara said dismissively.  
  
"What? Why?" she asked slightly confused.  
  
"It's a good thing its lunch... cuz this could take awhile to explain..." Sara muttered, leading them to the cafeteria.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"See, Tim's problem is he has a whole lotta respect for himself... but none for other people, especially woman." Sara told her as they sat at the round white table together.  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Well, he's pretty much hated by every girl here... mainly because he's slept with pretty much every girl here. Except me, I not stupid enough for his games!" Sara said proudly.  
  
"Well why do you hate him?" Jenna asked.  
  
"He like totally broke my sister's heart... twice in fact. Once when he just used her for popularity, again when he cheated on her continuously... she finally got the hint and realized he was just an asshole, but by then it was too late, heart was broke." Sara stated sadly. "She must have cried for a month straight... but I tried to warn her... they never listen to reason, just because I failed a few psych evaluations!" Sara mumbled annoyed.  
  
"When did this happen?" Jenna wondered.  
  
"Uh..." Sara uttered, looking up as she tried to remember. "I think one year and four months ago. Liz, that's my sister, she's in her freshman year of college now."  
  
"Wait... Tim was younger than her when he did that?" She asked shocked.  
  
"Yep, she was 17, he was 16 and a half... no good son of a..." Sara started.  
  
"That's harsh..." Jenna said at a loss for words.  
  
"No... its stupid, and that's just what he is... STUPID!" she shrieked loudly, half the lunchroom looked at her oddly. "What?" she shrugged, everyone turned around and ignored the sudden outburst.  
  
"Well... at least I learned something today, stay away from Tim." Jenna commented.  
  
"Wow! What'd ya know... school is for learning after all!" Sara said in a surprised tone. 


	3. Mother Knows Best

"What's a matter Tim? It's been almost two weeks and you haven't mentioned anything about your new conquest." Simon said naggingly to him as the three sat at the lunch table.  
  
"She's not my new conquest!" Tim whined in a depressed tone.  
  
"Oh, sorry... your wannabe conquest!" Simon smarted back.  
  
"Na, she's friends with Sara now..." Tim muttered sadly.  
  
"Ah, Sara Goldstein... the only girl in the history of Eastwick to refuse your immature charm!" Jake sighed.  
  
"Yeah, ol' Snoopy can be quite a problem..." Simon uttered.  
  
"That she can be!" Tim agreed, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"But its not like you didn't have it coming!" Simon added.  
  
"What? Its my fault now?" Tim asked innocently.  
  
"When was it even not your fault?" Jake questioned dully.  
  
"Fine... I see how you're gonna be, that's fine..." Tim muttered bewildered.  
  
"Oh come on!" Simon whined.  
  
"No! Just don't talk to me... if that's how its gonna be, don't talk to me!" Tim whaled annoyingly, Simon and Jake only rolled their eyes at him.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I hate this town, why on earth would you leave NYC for this hell hole?" Sara asked Jenna as they sat on the school bus homeward bound.  
  
"It wasn't my choice, my parents made me move, dad got a new job here." Jenna answered downheartedly.  
  
"What job would be worth leaving New York?"  
  
"I don't know, he's gonna start some art gallery thing in the old shop by the lake." Jenna told her, distracted as she stared out the window.  
  
"You mean Mrs. Biddle's place?" Sara asked a bit shocked.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"Nothing..." Sara said shrugging, "Its just that she'd been here forever... she died last year, didn't know that your dad was the one that bought the place."  
  
"Yeah... I miss my friends in New York, not that you aren't a bundle of joy!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm just all that!" Sara mocked laughing.  
  
Sara walked with Jenna up the dock to her house, before they made it to the front door Jenna's mother was waiting for them.  
  
"Come on you two, I need your help today!" Mrs. Larson lectured to them, gesturing towards the car. "Get in..."  
  
"Where we going?" Jenna asked stubbornly.  
  
"To the lady we bought the house from, I need to give her the last check... then we'll fully own the house, isn't that great!" her mother scoffed, trying to brighten her spirits, Jenna only sighed and got in the car along with Sara.  
  
They drove down the gravel road, glancing at the wide-open fields around them.  
  
"Are we going to the Lenox Mansion?" Sara asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Yes, that's where she lives, why?" Mrs. Larson asked the frizzy pigtailed blonde in the back seat.  
  
Sara looked down, giving a sigh of despair. "No reason..." she whispered sadly.  
  
They pulled up in front of the large white house that closely resembled a modernized castle.  
  
"Whoa! Nice house!" Jenna gasped, looking up at the large mansion.  
  
"Yeah, its history fits it!" Sara said smugly.  
  
"What history?" Jenna asked her confused.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'll tell ya some other time. Sara said dismissively.  
  
"Girls!" Mrs. Larson called to them. "Do me a favor, go in and give this to Ms. Medford... tell her it's the final payment on the house."  
  
"Medford!" Sara called as they got out of the car.  
  
"Yes, Alexandra Medford." Mrs. Larson replied.  
  
Sara's face grew pale.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They walked slowly down the white marble floors, Jenna gawked at the large rooms, they were beautiful despite the cluttered mess of books and clothes that were scattered upon the tables in each room.  
  
"Hey Lurch!" Sara called to the odd tall man that traipsed towards them drearily.  
  
The man's eyes grew extremely wide with fear the second he caught sight of the blonde, he turned quickly and ran in the opposite direction, away from them.  
  
Jenna glanced over at Sara suspiciously, wondering what she had done to strike fear in a man of that size.  
  
"I kinda knocked him down the stairs the last time I was here..." Sara muttered innocently, shrugging. "I didn't mean to!" she assured her.  
  
"And what were you here for?" Jenna asked her curiously.  
  
"Ah, Sara!" the dark haired woman called to the pigtailed girl as she made her way towards them from the other room. "Fidel told me you were here." She said walking up to them.  
  
"You mean he can actually speak?" Sara asked bluntly.  
  
"When the occasion calls for it..." Alexandra commented, her frizzy brunette hair falling down her back. "Who's you friend?" she asked Sara.  
  
"Oh, this is Jenna... she's from New York." Sara told her.  
  
"Oh... last person I knew from New York was... well, not really from New York if ya ask me." Alex muttered confusingly to herself.  
  
"Well, you've met my mom and dad, right?" Jenna questioned.  
  
"Yes, they're very nice... I'm so glad you could use the house too, after Kitt left for Boston, just couldn't seem to put it to good use." Alex babbled. "Of course Tim kept begging me to let him have it, but he gets into enough trouble living here... I don't wanna even imagine what he'd do if he had his own place!"  
  
"Neither do I..." Sara muttered coldly.  
  
"Tim, boy from school Tim?" Jenna asked Sara, she only nodded apprehensively.  
  
"Oh, I see you've met him... I'm surprised Sara didn't introduce him as the Devil incarnate." Alex said amused. "In fact the last time you were here didn't you try to drown him in the pool?"  
  
"Uh... yeah..." Sara murmured awkwardly.  
  
"Well that's my son! Hard to believe he's a Medford isn't it!" she shrieked amusingly proud and ashamed at the same time.  
  
Jenna only smiled slightly at the situation.  
  
"My mom told me to give you this, she says it's the last payment." She said handing Alex the check.  
  
"Oh, thanks." She mumbled, taking the check. "Tell your dad I'll have the sculpture finished by Friday, have fun guys!" Alex waved to them then casually walked back from where she once came.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me she was his mother!" Jenna fussed at Sara.  
  
"What was I supposed to say, 'Jenna, this is Tim the Whore's mother, Tim the Whore's mother, this is Jenna'?" Sara smarted as they walked back to the car.  
  
"Well, maybe not that... but you could have said something!" Jenna shouted, getting into her mother's car.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tim entered the ballroom tired, trying to make it to the stairs without his mother yelling at him as usual.  
  
"Not so fast." Alex said distracted as she worked on the huge clay sculpture that rest in the middle of the ballroom floor.  
  
"Oh god! What'd I do now?" Tim sighed, turning around to face her.  
  
"Nothing... yet." She said smiling at him smartly. "Sara was here today..."  
  
"Great, what'd she try to burn the place down or something?" he asked cheerlessly.  
  
"No, she's always been kind to me, just not you... I wonder why?" Alex said, glancing over at him. "She had a friend with her..." automatically Tim became interested. "The new girl from New York, her parents bought the house... she seems nice."  
  
"Wait, Jenna's parents bought the house?" Tim asked her suddenly, a little hurt.  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you..."  
  
"No mother, you didn't pass that one by me!" he cussed in anger.  
  
"Hey! Don't start on me again! You're too young to have your own house!" Alex argued.  
  
"Yeah, you let Kitt live there for four years!" he whined at her.  
  
"Your sister was in college then... you're still in high school, so don't start!"  
  
Tim only sighed as he shook his head aggravated.  
  
"So, what'd she have to say?" Tim asked her.  
  
"Who, Sara?"  
  
"No... the girl from New York!" he said annoyed.  
  
"Oh, not much... she's kinda shy I think..." she muttered as she carved, "She mentioned you though."  
  
"Really?" he wondered, grinning slightly. "What'd she say?"  
  
"Just that you went to the same school, why?" Then Alex noticed the look on his face. "You stay away from her." She demanded, pointing the carving tool she was using at him.  
  
"What?" he said innocently.  
  
"Timothy! I know you... just leave her alone, she's a nice girl... I'm sure she doesn't need any of your bullshit screwing with her thoughts!" Alex commanded him strictly.  
  
"Always with the drama!" he mumbled annoyed with her nagging.  
  
"I'm warning you, I don't think Sara would let it slide again!" Alex lectured, almost laughing at the memories of the small blonde barging in their house trying to massacre her son.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say... mother knows best, right?" Tim uttered tiredly, then walked to the staircase and headed for his room.  
  
Alex only looked back at the sculpture in front of her depressingly.  
  
"Why does he have to be so much like his father!?!" she asked, tears forming in her eyes, she quickly wiped them, and the thought, away. 


	4. Another One

Author's Note:  
  
Let's all thank the Louisville Free Public Library!!!  
  
Now if they could only find a way to make their computers run faster, I mean seriously! It takes like ten minutes just to upload one chapter! Ridiculous!  
  
Enough complaining...  
  
Now kiddies (actually I think one other person reads this story besides Sara, but thank you other person, you kick ass!) I'm going to introduce a new character, and let's all be nice to the new girl, mainly because I really haven't asked permission to put her in this story... So Sam, if you actually happen to read this... don't sue me or anything, alright?  
  
And for the love of god Sam, quit telling people I pulled the Christmas tree on top of myself!!! I was two years old for christsakes! Don't make me show people that picture I took of you in the dress your mom made at your brother's wedding reception!  
  
*Stares at the depressing look on Samantha's face in the photograph*  
  
Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
God I hope Sam never reads this crap!  
  
~ Jenna the Crazy Vampiric Monkey  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Weeks had passed, school was normal, and things were sadly normal as well for the small town of Eastwick and all its residents.  
  
Jenna entered the house candidly, Sara following close behind as the two jabbered away.  
  
"I mean, they actually just let everyone party in their house?" Jenna asked Sara in confusion.  
  
"Pretty much, but its not like they don't have plenty of space to spare." Sara answered.  
  
The telephone rang from the other room, Jenna ran to see who it was calling.  
  
"Hello?" Jenna said into the receiver. "What!" she then exclaimed in shock. "You're kidding, why?"  
  
She then hung up the phone as her mother entered the room.  
  
"Who was that?" Jenna's mom asked the two girls.  
  
"It was Sam, she says her parents have to move and they wanna look for homes around here." Jenna quickly answered.  
  
"Why on earth would they want to move?" her mother questioned, Jenna only shrugged blankly.  
  
"She said they're coming down here this weekend to check things out." She added.  
  
"Sam's your friend from New York, right?" Sara asked, Jenna nodded.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The blue car pulled up in the small driveway by the deck, the back door opened and out stepped a girl with curly red hair that fell wildly to her waist.  
  
"Whoa, her hair really is orange!" Sara gasped as soon as she caught sight of the girl coming up the deck towards the house.  
  
"Hey!" the girl whined in defense.  
  
"Sorry Sam." Jenna muttered through her laughter, the girl only smiled. "Sara, this is Samantha." Jenna introduced the two girls.  
  
"Hey." Samantha nodded, Sara only waved.  
  
"So, how is everything with school?" Samantha's mother asked Sara and Jenna.  
  
"The usual, its not really all that different from our old school." Jenna said with a gesture towards Samantha.  
  
"Anything's better than our school, every morning the principle comes on the speaker half drunk... 'And have a happy day!' he always ends each announcement!" Sam complained, Jenna nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, I like the area, and if you girls think the school's expectable, then maybe we will move to Eastwick after all." Mrs. Heath told them, Jenna and Samantha grinned at each other eagerly.  
  
"Whoa, your hair's back to its natural color!" Sam said as Jenna walked her and her parents back to their car.  
  
"Yeah, it's growing back too." Jenna answered.  
  
"I'm gonna have to dye it again!" Sam jokingly remarked.  
  
"No! Please Leave!" Jenna shrieked sarcastically while pushing her towards the blue car, Samantha only laughed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
One month later...  
  
The first bell rang throughout the entire school, everyone fumbled from their lockers to their classes.  
  
"We have a new student today." The teacher announced to the crowded classroom.  
  
"Another one?" Jake whined as he scrapped the sharp metal end of his compass against the chipped wood of his desk, not even looking up to see what the new student looked like.  
  
"Tell the class your name..." the teacher persisted, the new girl cleared her throat shyly.  
  
"Samantha Heath." The girl muttered dryly, the teacher motioned her to her seat.  
  
"So, how was your first class?" Jenna asked Samantha as they walked down the hall together.  
  
"Sucked, as usual." Sam replied.  
  
"Hey!" the two girls heard from behind them, Sara came running towards them in panic.  
  
"What the?" Sam muttered.  
  
"What'd ya do now?" Jenna asked the blonde who rushed up to them.  
  
"Nothing, why does everyone think I'm breaking the law!" Sara shrilled, just then she caught sight of one of the school's security guards. "Whoop, gotta go!" Sara screeched, she then took off running clumsily down the hallway, the security guard began to pursue her.  
  
"I wonder what she did?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Knowing Sara... I don't wanna know!" Jenna answered, they then continued to their destination.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Samantha entered the somewhat crowded music room, everyone was casually scattered about the room engaged in conversation.  
  
Simon quickly noticed the new girl, her dress was different from what the other girls at the school usually wore. He glanced at her from afar, her baggy black jeans and oversized black Tool t-shirt barely visible from underneath her curly red hair.  
  
Samantha stared around the room in a daze, it was definitely different from the music rooms she was used to at her old schools, there weren't any sections for each instrument, and band and orchestra seemed the practice in the same room.  
  
"Hi, you new?" Simon asked her, Samantha quickly turned towards him.  
  
"Oh, yeah... "She muttered shyly.  
  
"Its okay to feel lost, my mom isn't really what you would call a conventional music teacher." Simon assured her.  
  
"Your mom is the music teacher?" Sam asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not proud of it..." he joked, Samantha smiled at him.  
  
"Okay everybody find a seat!" the woman exclaimed as she burst through the music room's double doors, her hair was almost the same color as Samantha's only wildly frizzy and almost un-kept.  
  
The students slowly found their seats, Simon followed as Samantha only stood in shock.  
  
"You must be the new girl they told me about, I'm the music teacher." The woman said as she held out her hand.  
  
"You're Ms. Spofford?" Sam asked in astonishment as she shook her hand.  
  
"I prefer Jane." The teacher said with a smile. "And you must be Samantha." She asked, Sam nodded. "Everyone this is Samantha, she comes to us from New York City, isn't that cool!" Ms. Spofford told the class in a somewhat dorky nature, Simon cringed at the sound of his mother's un-cool laugh.  
  
Samantha laughed slightly as she searched for a seat.  
  
"I'm sure you're probably wondering why band and orchestra are in the same class..." Jane began, Sam took a seat beside Simon. "Its just that the high school's number of music students are too small to have separate classes... not to mention I'm the only music teacher they have..." she finished with a smile, Simon sighed with annoyance.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"That's gotta be weird for ya, I mean her being your mom and all." Sam said to Simon as they walked together down the hall. "How does she grade you?"  
  
"The same as everyone else... badly." He joked. "So, here's the cafe..." he said with distraction as they came upon the double doors leading into the lunchroom.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Sam muttered. "I don't usually need someone to point the way its just I haven't seen my friends around..." she explained.  
  
"Who are your friends?" he asked politely.  
  
"Jenna..." she began.  
  
"Ah, Tim's girl!" Simon interrupted suddenly.  
  
"Then there's Sara..." Sam continued.  
  
"Ah, Tim's enemy!" he added.  
  
"Who's Tim?" she questioned.  
  
"You don't know?" he asked in shock. "That's a first!"  
  
"What?" Sam asked even more confused then before.  
  
"I mean I've never met a new girl who hasn't at least met him..." Simon muttered.  
  
"How is Jenna his 'girl'?" she wondered in suspicion.  
  
"Oh, that's just what me and Jake call her, our way of pissing off Tim..." he answered.  
  
Just then Samantha saw Jenna and Sara walking down the hallway towards them.  
  
"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Jenna called to Samantha.  
  
"You obviously haven't been looking very hard then." Sam answered.  
  
"I see you met Simon." Sara responded while looking the boy over.  
  
"Call me Sy." He told them.  
  
"Call me Sam then, everyone does anyway..." Samantha replied.  
  
"Well Sam, I better get in there before they send out a search party, see ya later." Simon said, waving to them before entering the cafeteria.  
  
"Looks like you made a new friend." Jenna said to Samantha with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Who's Tim?" Sam questioned suddenly, the same smile on her face now.  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about..." Jenna dismissed, walking off into the lunchroom as the two girls followed.  
  
"Yes you do! Don't lie!" Sam persisted, Sara only laughed at them. 


	5. A History Lesson with Knives and Groping

"He plays the violin." Samantha said as she sat at the lunch table with the two girls.  
  
Jenna smiled at the way Samantha's eyes lit up as she talked about Simon.  
  
"He's a whore." Sara stated, not even looking up from her paper as she scribbled away at her English homework.  
  
"What? Who?" Sam questioned quickly, Jenna rolled her eyes dismissingly.  
  
"Tim, he's a whore." Sara innocently repeated, glancing up at the table across the room from them where the three boys sat.  
  
"I mean don't you think it's a little weird, two girls both from New York transferring here in the same semester?" Simon rambled to the two boys who sat beside him.  
  
"Not really." Jake muttered in distraction as he leaned back in his chair, reading.  
  
"What the hell are you reading!?!" Tim shrieked to Jake, trying to ignore the topic of discussion.  
  
Tim quickly snatched the book away from Jake and looked at the title.  
  
"The Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe?" Tim questioned. "Why the hell are you reading this crap!" he fussed at Jake.  
  
Jake took back the book with a shrug of boredom.  
  
"Last time one of the teachers caught you reading stuff like this they sent that social worker to the house!" Tim reminded him, pointing at the book.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Jake mumbled sadly as he sat with his arms folded against his chest.  
  
"You need to find a healthier way to get attention man!" Tim added, Jake only shrugged his words away.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Hey, you never told me what was so weird about the Lenox Mansion's history!" Jenna said to Sara, remembering their earlier conversation.  
  
"Oh... well a couple hundred years ago Major Lenox owned the house, then one day he just lost it and started claiming there were witches in Eastwick." Sara explained, flipping through her physics book.  
  
"Damn!" Samantha sighed in bewilderment.  
  
"Then he went all 'Salem Witch Trials' on the town, finally he found the three women he suspected and tied them to this big-ass tree in his front yard... then he burned 'em alive." Sara continued, the two girls staring at her in shock of what they were hearing.  
  
"So what happened after that?" Jenna questioned a little stunned.  
  
"About a week later they found Major Lenox hanging from that very same tree." Sara finished.  
  
"He hung himself?" Sam asked confused.  
  
"That's what it says in county records... god only knows what really happened to him!" the blonde sighed, putting her physics book back in her backpack.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang.  
  
"Well, lunch is over!" Sara exclaimed, jumping up from her seat casually, Jenna and Samantha only stared at each other, speechless.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Jenna stared at the recipe book in front of her blankly, home economics was never her strongest suit, even if it was only cooking and taking down notes. Suddenly Sara came up beside her, Jenna pulled away quickly, moving her glance towards the huge knife the blonde held in her hand.  
  
"Don't ya just love home ec? It's the only class where they let you play with a butcher knife!" Sara exclaimed happily as she held up the butcher knife, she then began to swing it around wildly. "Look at me I'm Michael Myers!!!"  
  
The teacher heard the blonde's insane shrieks and quickly came over to the two girls, snatching the butcher knife out of Sara's hand then giving her a stern look before walking away with the weapon.  
  
"Oh well..." Sara sighed with a shrug, she then spotted the large kitchen knife in the open drawer next to where Jenna stood, she grabbed it and held it up threateningly in the teacher's direction. "Think I should gut her like Stu would... if he were here, god rest his soul!" the blonde asked the brunette in a tear-filled voice, luckily for them the teacher's back was turned and unable to see the gesture.  
  
"I'm telling!" squealed an annoying female voice from next to the two girls, Sara quickly turned to see the bleached blonde Hilary standing next to them pointing at the knife in her hand.  
  
"Jenna, please take the knife from me... I'm feeling very Angry Princess- like right now..." Sara stated in a slightly psychotic tone, the brunette reached over and carefully pried the knife out of her vice grip.  
  
Just then a 'ding' was heard from behind them... the oven had finished preheating. Jenna put the knife back in the drawer and bent down to open the oven door.  
  
"Wanna play Hansel and Gretel?" Sara asked Hilary innocently. "You can be the witch!"  
  
Jenna then shut the oven door and walked over to Sara, folding her arms across her chest in an angry manner.  
  
"How dare you say such a thing!?!" Jenna scolded, Sara bowed her head sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry... I guess you're right... the witch doesn't deserve such an insult..." Sara then said remorsefully, Hilary only shook her head at the two and walked away fearfully.  
  
"Damn straight she doesn't!" Jenna added before putting on her oven mitts.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It was one week and four days since Samantha had first started at Lenox High School, and now she was studying to learn the school's fight song on her flute, for in a few hours she would be forced to play in front of everyone at the big basketball game.  
  
Jenna and Sara sat next to the red head on the third row of the bleachers, where the rest of the band and orchestra students were setting up the drum equipment while the cheerleaders entertained the audience.  
  
"This is the best you can come up with on a Friday night?" Jenna asked Samantha suspiciously.  
  
"Well is a lot better than your idea!" Sam snapped back as she straightened out her sheet music.  
  
"And what is her idea of fun on a Friday night?" Sara asked skeptically.  
  
"Watching Matthew Lillard bleed to death and drool!" Sam answered.  
  
"Now that does sound like fun!" the blonde responded enthusiastically.  
  
"At least I don't watch Jesus Christ Superstar and drool!" Jenna snapped back at the red head, Samantha only smiled back at her evilly.  
  
Simon sat down on the row behind the girls, accompanied by Jake and Tim. Sara glanced back at them, her gaze narrowing on Tim before rolling her eyes at the thought of having to spend the entire game with him behind her. Much to Jenna and Simon's relief, the blonde had decided not to wage war on the lanky boy at that time.  
  
The game had started, and already the boys were bored out of their minds, yet the girls had taken a different approach to watching the basketball game.  
  
"Look at this! Its like nothing but groping!" Samantha declared, her blue eyes glued to the male players on the court in front of her. "I like it!" she then proclaimed, the two girls beside her laughed.  
  
"I think we should write a story about this..." Jenna added with a smile.  
  
"We can call it 'Touchy Feely, I'm Gonna Rape You!'..." Sam announced, the three girls then began to laugh hysterically at the thought.  
  
"We need more nachos!" Jenna stated once their laughing stopped, she then looked towards Sara.  
  
"Why do I have to go get it?" the blonde asked insecurely.  
  
"Because I did it last time and Sam has to play, so off with you!" Jenna dismissed her with a wave of her hands, the blonde submitted to her order and stood up, mumbling under her breath as she walked away from the bleachers to get more chips.  
  
Once he saw that Sara had left and was fully out of sight Tim leaned down and began to talk to the brunette sitting on the row below him.  
  
"So... are you coming to party next weekend?" Tim asked Jenna, trying to control his voice to where he could be heard over the loud cheers of the gym yet only she could hear him.  
  
"Um... I think we are..." she answered him shyly, he cringed at the mention of 'we', knowing that it meant the dreaded blonde was coming as well.  
  
"What party?" Sam questioned, turning towards the two suddenly, a look of confusion plastered on her pale face.  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you? There's gonna be a Halloween party at the Lenox House..." Jenna explained.  
  
"The Lenox House? Salem Witch Trials Lenox House?" Sam responded unsurely, fear now in place of her confusion.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one!" Jenna answered with a slight laugh.  
  
"Wanna come?" Tim then asked the red head with an eager smile, Samantha only nodded hesitantly.  
  
Suddenly they heard the sound of yelling and turned towards the direction of where the school's cheerleaders were performing, it seemed someone was picking a fight with one of them.  
  
"Oh no... looks like Sara's into it with Hilary again..." Jenna sighed with annoyance.  
  
Tim and Samantha only watched in fascination as the blondes bickered amongst one another, then suddenly the blonde with the messy pigtails dumped a container of nachos onto the bleach blonde's neatly styled head. Tim laughed loudly as the entire cheerleading squad jumped on Sara and began to attack her.  
  
"Do you think we should help her?" Jenna asked in an awkward tone, Sam only looked at her warily.  
  
"I think she can take care of herself!" Tim assured them with a confident smile as he watched the display with amusement.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay Sara... I updated, NOW GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!!!  
  
Pleeeaaasssee!  
  
I just had to get in on the Hilary Duff beating... if you're gonna kill her, then I'm gonna maim her... okay?  
  
Alrighty... next chapter will have partying and costumes in it... doesn't that sound like fun?  
  
And I just HAD to put the basketball game in there... Samantha really said that about the groping and 'touchy feely I'm gonna rape you' by the way, if anyone out there who isn't Sara was wondering... and she really is writing a story about it too... I can't wait to read it, LOL!  
  
~ Jenna the Crazy Vampiric Monkey 


	6. The Phantom, The Witch and The Power Guy

They sat on the stone steps outside the school, patiently awaiting the arrival of their school bus. It was October 31st, and a crisp Friday afternoon, and the three girls were wondering if going to the party at the Lennox mansion later was such a good idea.  
  
"I hate parties..." Jenna stated dully, her chin resting on the palms of her hands.  
  
"So do I... well, unless there is drinking involved..." Samantha added in the same dry tone as she sat next to her.  
  
"You lush!" Jenna remarked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm going..." Sara said suddenly, causing both girls to look in her direction curiously. "I might get another chance to throw Tim in the pool..." she answered their stares with a shrug.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The large house was overflowing with teenagers as the sun set slowly in the autumn sky. Simon, following the commands of his overly happy mother, unenthusiastically carried more plastic cups into the large ballroom of the house.  
  
"This blows!" Jake sighed drearily as he sat in the middle of the staircase, suddenly the tall lanky boy stood over him.  
  
"I know what you mean..." Tim replied in the same dull voice.  
  
"I thought you liked all this party crap!" Jake wondered.  
  
"I do... but not when your mom's walking around the place with you! It's just like my seventh birthday all over again!" Tim shrieked unhappily.  
  
"Hey man, that clown was your idea, remember?" Jake reminded him, Tim only winced at the thought.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe you made me wear this!" Jenna cried with embarrassment to the red head at her side.  
  
"I gave you that dress and you never wear it! It cost a hundred damn dollars!" Sam responded forcefully, the brunette only hung her head sadly. "Don't worry... you look hot!" Samantha then insisted, giving Jenna a tight hug before letting her go once she noticed the odd looks they were receiving from the others around them. "What? Can't a girl hug her lover in public anymore!?!" the red head demanded to know from the small crowd, the others quickly went back to what they were doing before her outburst.  
  
Jenna laughed slightly at her friend's remark before noticing who came up the steps into the house behind them, it was Sara.  
  
"Nice dress... we going to a vampire coven later on, cuz if so I forgot my virginal sacrifice!" Sara asked sarcastically as Jenna gave her a mean look while glancing over the blonde's costume.  
  
"You forgot your hardhat!" Jenna told Sara smartly.  
  
"No I didn't... I just didn't want to wear it..." the blonde answered unsurely.  
  
"Why not?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Its yellow!" Sara answered quickly, rolling her eyes at the other two in front of her.  
  
"You're wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and you are worried about a yellow hardhat???" Sam remarked, rolling her eyes as well.  
  
"Let's just drop it, okay?" Jenna insisted, referring to their argument, which was about to ensue.  
  
"Whatever you say Elvira!" Sara added, walking further into the room, and a safe distance from the now fuming brunette.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Jenna walked alone through the huge crowd of people her own age, pushing her way past some she recognized from school, others she had no idea who they were. Finally she made it to her destination, a quiet corner of the room where she could stand and not be noticed by anyone. She stood there for a few minutes, playing with the long flowing black velvet sleeves of her gothic dress, until she recognized a familiar voice speaking to her.  
  
"So I see you came..." Tim stated as he walked up to her in the corner.  
  
"Oh, yeah... well I figured it could be fun..." he answered him shyly.  
  
"Well you figured wrong!" he replied with a cool smile, she grinned back slightly.  
  
He looked her over closely, her long medieval style dress was made entirely out of black velvet with a sheer red satin-laced bodice.  
  
"Oh, don't ask..." she muttered, referring to the way he was looking at her dress. "Sam made me wear it..."  
  
"Why?" he asked a bit confused.  
  
"She gave it to me awhile back because she never wore it anywhere... then she got kinda mad because I never wore it anywhere... so here I am... wearing it..." she explained with a hint of embarrassment to her voice.  
  
"I see..." he said with a slight nod, continuing to look her over closely. "You wanna go upstairs?" he then asked her suddenly.  
  
"Uh... sure..." she stated a bit unsurely, becoming a bit more nervous at the eager look he now gave her.  
  
"Okay..." he answered back, lightly taking her by the hand and leading her towards the stairs, ignoring the others around them.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Samantha walked along drearily, not knowing anyone or wanting to talk to anyone she saw around her. It was then that she felt a slight tap on the shoulder, causing her to spin around curiously.  
  
"Hey..." Simon acknowledged as he stood behind her, smiling shyly, like he always did around girls.  
  
"Oh hi!" Sam answered, a bit too upbeat for her taste, she looked away from him suddenly once she realized she was blushing.  
  
"So what are you supposed to be this Hollow's Eve?" he asked in a medieval manner.  
  
"Oh..." she quickly remembered her costume.  
  
She held up the white mask, covering her face with it, Simon then noticed her white poet's shirt and long black velvet skirt.  
  
"You're the Phantom of the Opera?" he asked, giving her a wild guess.  
  
"You actually knew that!" she replied, removing the mask from in front of her face, which now wore a shocked expression.  
  
"Oh, yeah... well it is the greatest!" he responded in an obvious tone, she just gawked at him as if he were a beautiful vision.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sara stood in the corner, giving the popular kids from her school the evil eye as they walked past her fearfully.  
  
"I thought they only looked that way at me..." Jake commented as he walked over to the blonde who was slumped in the corner.  
  
"They're sheep!" she stated proudly as she glanced over the crowd, then at him.  
  
"Sounds like something I would say..." he noted while leaning against the wall casually, he then began to look her over curiously.  
  
"What?" she questioned his stares.  
  
"What are you supposed to be anyway?" he asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh... I'm the power guy..." she answered, holding up her flashlight.  
  
He looked at the orange jumpsuit she wore, then his eyes landed on the nametag pinned to the front pocket of the suit, it had the picture of someone in a pair of black-framed glasses, he then noticed she was wearing the exact same kind of glasses on her face.  
  
"So I see..." he responded blankly, shrugging away the questions that were soaring through his mind.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So did you always want to play the violin?" Samantha asked as she stood by the doorway with him.  
  
"Not really, it was just sorta something that was handed to me when I was little and I was told 'here, play this'..." Simon explained unenthusiastically.  
  
"I can relate..." Sam agreed with a faint smile of understanding.  
  
"Its like the piano... I think I was able to play it before I could walk!" he joked seriously.  
  
"It can't be that bad..." she assured him, he just flashed her unassuming look.  
  
"We have eight pianos..." he told her sadly.  
  
"What!?!" she said in disbelief. "How can somebody have that many pianos!?!"  
  
"I don't know we just do... eight pianos and one pipe organ..." he sighed, Samantha's eyes widened at the mention of the instrument.  
  
"You have an organ?" she asked eagerly, he nodded. "Show me!" she insisted, he only shrugged and began to lead the way.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They entered the large room that was lined in marble, there were books everywhere.  
  
"So this is the library?" Jenna questioned as she slowly looked around.  
  
"Uh, pretty much..." Tim said as he followed her closely into the room, shutting the door behind them.  
  
She made her way over to the corner of the library, where a large leather- bound book rested in a glass case.  
  
"You didn't tell me you had your own Arcanum!" she announced happily.  
  
"What?" he asked in a very lost tone.  
  
"Nevermind..." she laughed his question away. "Maleficio" she then read the title to herself out loud as he came up behind, looking over her shoulder at the book.  
  
"Oh, yeah... I think its Italian or something..." he responded.  
  
"No, I think its Latin..." Jenna mumbled back with distraction. "It means 'Magick'..." she then looked over her shoulder at him, he was looking her over with curiosity in his teal eyes.  
  
"How do you know Latin?" he asked her while looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Oh... I picked some of it up during my Thir13en Ghosts phase..." she muttered back faintly, looking away from his stare shyly.  
  
He noticed her apprehension and slowly brushed her hair away from her neck, lightly stroking her skin with his fingers as he did so.  
  
"What are you..." she began to ask, she then felt his lips against her neck, kissing her gently and she stopped speaking.  
  
She closed her eyes as his hands grasped her waist firmly while he continued to kiss her neck. She then felt his hands move to the back of her dress, his fingers pulling at the buttons, trying to unfasten them.  
  
"I can't..." she told him certainly, turning around to face him.  
  
"Why?" he asked innocently, lifting his hand to her face, lightly brushing it against her cheek, it was very clear he knew what he was doing.  
  
"I..." she tried to say, just then he pulled her closer to him with his other hand, which was pressed against her back. "We shouldn't..." she whispered as he leaned his head down to hers, their lips were only centimeters apart.  
  
Just as his lips touched hers they heard a loud sound which caused both of them to pull apart and look towards the closed door to the room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So how come you aren't in a costume?" Sara asked Jake, as they stood together, sending others around them menacing looks.  
  
"Do I look like someone who would wear a costume?" he asked her seriously, she looked him over closely.  
  
"Yeah, you're right... you're scary enough as it is!" she joked in a serious manner, then they heard the loud sound of someone playing a pipe organ... the theme to the Phantom of the Opera to be exact.  
  
"God! I can't work with this racket!" the blonde woman shouted angrily, her hands pressed to her ears as she walked up to them in a hurry.  
  
Her glasses where falling off of her face as she shook her head at the annoying sound which thundered throughout the large house.  
  
"We're having a party and you're just now noticing it's noisy?" Jake asked his mother skeptically.  
  
"Well it wasn't a problem then... just a little noise from you all, but this is ridiculous!" Sukie declared, continuing to shake her head at the music.  
  
"How's the newspaper Ms. Ridgemont?" Sara asked her in an overly innocent way.  
  
"Oh its fine... boring as usual..." she replied, Jake only rolled his eyes at her for no reason.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Jenna walked down the stairs in a hurry, lifting her long skirt as she did, trying her best not to trip as Tim followed closely after her. She quickly found who she was looking for and made her way towards Sara, Tim noticed her destination and turned to his right, walking away from her and out of the room... he definitely didn't want to be near Sara once she told her what he had tried to do in the library.  
  
"Hey..." Jenna muttered to the blonde in orange and her two companions.  
  
"This is Jake..." Sara acknowledge, motioning towards the boy at her side. "And his mother..." she then nodded towards the blonde woman in front of them.  
  
"Oh, hi..." the brunette said, looking at both of them, not sure which one she was talking to.  
  
"Hello, I'm Sukie Ridgemont... you must be the daughter of the man Alex sold her sculptors to?" she asked in a friendly manner, smiling brightly as she pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Oh, yeah... I'm Jenna." She explained, Jake only waved slightly at her, not saying a word.  
  
It was then that they heard the sound of the pipe organ being played again, all four of them looked around in curiosity.  
  
"Looks like Samantha found a piano..." Jenna stated, referring to the Phantom-esque theme to the loud music.  
  
"Oh well in this house there are many to choose from..." Sukie joked with another smile.  
  
"I should get her before she breaks the windows or something..." Jenna then implied.  
  
"Oh, I'll show you where it is..." Sukie then gestured for her to follow as she led the way, walking away from Sara and her son.  
  
Once his mother and Jenna were visibly gone from his site, Jake turned to the blonde at his side.  
  
"So..." he muttered to her with boredom.  
  
"So..." she answered in the same dull tone.  
  
He sighed before looking back at her, an eyebrow raised as a thought occurred to him.  
  
"I'll give you ten bucks if you jump in the pool..." he said suddenly, Sara looked over at him curiously, she then thought twice about it.  
  
"Twenty..." she replied coolly.  
  
"Okay... but you have to take the jumpsuit off!" he threatened, she looked at him a bit insulted, then her expression turned happy again.  
  
"Deal!" she agreed.  
  
Sara handed him her flashlight, she then removed her black-framed glasses and nametag, handing them both to him before unzipping the orange jumpsuit she wore. He threw her a look of disbelief as she stepped out of the suit, she was now wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of black pants.  
  
"You're really going to do this?" he asked with doubt.  
  
"Of course... why wouldn't I?" she asked as she kicked off her shoes. "Wish me luck!" she then announced before taking off in a run towards the open doorway that led into the room which housed the large indoor pool.  
  
Jake watched her with fascination as she ran towards the pool fearlessly, everyone else looking at her as if she were insane.  
  
"Jesus stole my tennis shoes!!!" Sara shouted frantically as she leapt into the air, diving into the pool, sending a tidal wave of water splashing onto the others who stood nearby.  
  
"Gotta love crazy people..." Jake sighed with satisfaction as he joyfully watched the guests cry and complain about being soaked and their costumes ruined by the insane girl who now casually did the backstroke in the middle of the swimming pool. 


	7. Tension

It was Monday morning and class was about to start as everyone flooded the hallways preparing for first period. Jenna stood at her locker, getting her books for class as she awaited the arrival of her friends.  
  
Tim walked down the hallway, alone and bored, he then noticed the brunette at her locker loading heavy books into her backpack.  
  
"Hey..." he greeted her, now standing next to where she stood.  
  
"Oh, hi..." she muttered distantly, not even bothering to look in his direction.  
  
"Um... just wondering... you didn't tell anyone about the other night, did you?" he asked her nervously, referring to the party while rubbing the back of his head impatiently as he flashed her a weak smile.  
  
"No why... what are you afraid I would tell Sara you tried to undress me in the library?" she muttered back in an unimpressed tone.  
  
"Yeah, um... sorry about that I kinda..." he began to explain shamefully.  
  
"You kinda what? I mean what were you going to do exactly once you got me undressed?" she questioned curiously, looking over at him as she continued to remove books from her locker.  
  
"I..." he tried to say before she noticed the embarrassed look on his face.  
  
"So I see... and I'm sure I'm not the first girl you've taken there in hopes of undressing, huh?" she asked seriously, he only looked away from her to the floor. "So what, is that where you take all the dorky geeks, you show them books in hopes of seducing them like something outa Beauty and the Beast?" she then demanded to know.  
  
"Well..." he weakly muttered, clearing his throat nervously.  
  
"So, you're using Disney to have sex with poor unsuspecting girls? Better watch out, you might get sued... I hear Mickey has one hell of a lawyer these days!" she then slammed the door to her locker shut angrily and walked away from him before he had a chance to say another word.  
  
Tim watched her leave sadly, silently kicking himself inside, he then noticed the thin blonde that walked past him.  
  
"Hello Tiffany..." he attempted to greet the girl as she past him.  
  
"Fuck off!" she spat back heatedly, not even giving him the satisfaction of her glance.  
  
"Damnit!" he sighed with aggravation as he leaned back against the lockers, slightly banging his head against the metal.  
  
"Awww... I've seen that face before..." he heard a familiar voice say in a mocking tone. "That's the 'I didn't get any' face!" Sara said with fake concern, pouting at him sarcastically.  
  
"Bite me!" he snarled at her with hatred, glaring at her meanly.  
  
"Don't tempt me Frodo!" she said with an old British accent, trying to sound like Gandalf the Grey.  
  
He only glared at her with more hatred as he stomped off down the hallway away from her, Sara then began to laugh frantically at his anger.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It had been a little over a month and things were still agonizingly simple and bland for the town of Eastwick, but with Christmas soon on its way things at school were a bit more hectic then usual.  
  
"God, Simon's mom is going crazy with the Christmas talent show thing that's coming up!" Samantha announced to the two girls as she entered the lunchroom, sitting down next to them.  
  
"That whole talent show thing is so damn cheesy!" Sara scoffed. "I mean you can only do Christmas related crap... you miss out on getting to laugh at all the jackasses who make even bigger fools of themselves!" she then remarked rather loudly.  
  
"Its too bad you feel that way Miss Goldstein..." a female voice declared from behind the three girls, they stiffened fearfully at who it was. "I think I've just found three new contestants for the show?" Ms. Spofford said, smiling at them slyly, yet it was very easy to tell that she was not making a suggestion.  
  
"Uh... sure... can't wait..." Sara said dully, with the enthusiasm of a slug.  
  
"I'm glad, see you all at the show next week then." Jane stated in a friendly manner before exiting the lunchroom.  
  
The other two girls glared at the blonde sitting next to them with furry.  
  
"Thanks Sara, we really needed that!" Jenna spat at her angrily, Sara only smiled tensely in return.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The two boys stood in the kitchen of the large house, Tim idly leaning against the counter that stretched across the center of the room as Simon carefully tore the crust off of a piece of bread while standing over the counter.  
  
"Hello?" came the lost and frail female voice, calling to them from outside the room.  
  
The two boys quickly looked in the direction of the door when suddenly it opened to reveal the small brunette carrying her backpack over one shoulder.  
  
"Uh... hi..." Tim stated slowly, extremely confused by what she was doing there.  
  
Jenna glanced around the kitchen curiously, her teal eyes finally found there way back to the two who stood in front of her.  
  
"How did you get in... our moms aren't home..." Simon asked sheepishly, Tim only glanced over at him as if her were a three-year-old.  
  
"Oh, the Juggernaut let me in..." she answered, nodding towards the doorway casually.  
  
"Huh?" Tim asked in a lost manner.  
  
"I think she means Fidel..." Simon replied, looking Tim over as if he were an imbecile. "What are you doing here?" the red head then asked her.  
  
"Oh... your mom is making us join the talent show so Sam wanted me to ask you to do us a favor... she would have came herself but she's at the vet's office today." Jenna explained to him, not even bothering to address Tim in any way.  
  
"Why is she at the veterinary?" Simon wondered.  
  
"She works there now, part-time." She answered him simply, she then handed him a piece of paper.  
  
He took the sheet of paper from her and looked it over one good time, he then moved his glance back to her.  
  
"I think I can handle this..." he replied with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, it would really help." She concluded, her glance finally landed on the lanky boy who watched her very closely, too close for comfort in fact.  
  
She looked down at the floor, his stares were starting to make her feel nervous. Simon folded the piece of paper twice then placed it in his pocket for safekeeping.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?" Tim asked her finally, breaking the awkward silence between them.  
  
"What do you mean?" she said innocently, looking up at him as she spoke.  
  
"It's been almost a month since I've seen or spoken to you..." he noted, still leaning against the counter idly.  
  
"I've just been busy, that's all." The brunette answered plainly.  
  
Simon quickly noticed the tension between them and turned back to the counter, he quickly began to pull the crust off of another piece of bread.  
  
"Its because of Halloween, isn't it?" Tim then pursued.  
  
"I've gotten over that..." she dismissed.  
  
"Well then what is it? Why don't you like me?" he pushed, she only sighed at his persistence.  
  
"I like you just fine!" she said with annoyance.  
  
"But not enough to go out with me?"  
  
"Are you asking me out?" she questioned curiously.  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"I don't know..." she paused, she looked back at him remorsefully. "I just don't think it would be best to date someone who watches porn!" she said sarcastically, Simon glanced back at her suddenly then quickly averted his attention back on his mangled piece of bread.  
  
"I don't watch porn!" Tim defended loudly, she only stared at him skeptically. "Honestly! I don't even own any porn!" he then shouted back as the door to the kitchen opened again.  
  
"I do..." a male voice stated clearly from behind Jenna, her and the two boys suddenly looked in the direction of the kitchen door in shock of the sudden outburst.  
  
Jake glanced up from the open book in his hand, the first thing he noticed was the girl who stood before him dumbfounded, her mouth open slightly, stunned. Tim only smirked at him smartly as Simon sported a very confused expression, Jake then shut the book in his hands, causing it to make a loud smacking sound as the binding came together.  
  
"Uh... hi..." he then muttered with embarrassment, unknowingly quoting Tim from earlier.  
  
Jenna only waved at him speechlessly.  
  
"So that's what you do in the basement?" Tim asked him mockingly, grinning as he spoke.  
  
Jake just raised his closed book in Tim's direction as he shamefully walked away from them in the direction of the stairs that led to his room, which was conveniently located in the basement of the mansion.  
  
"And back to the basement he goes..." Simon stated drearily, he then went back to his un-crusting.  
  
"He lives in the basement?" she asked Tim with confusion in her voice.  
  
"Yep, ever since he was thirteen... he moved down there and never looked back... but its all good, I got his room!" Tim clarified joyfully, Jenna only shook her head at him with amusement.  
  
"I've heard some really weird things about him at school..." she then muttered while looking back in the direction of where he had left.  
  
"Oh yeah... there are a lot of 'em out there..." Simon replied, still concentrating on his bread as he referred to the many stories about Jake.  
  
"I think the wildest one I've heard so far is that he burned down the church while practicing some satanic ritual and now he's celibate because of it." She alerted them, they only shook their heads at the story.  
  
"It was only the attic and roof that got burnt and from what we've heard, straight from the horse's mouth, it was by accident." Simon enlightened her.  
  
"And what about the rest of it?" she wondered suspiciously.  
  
"Um..." Tim began with a slight laugh. "Supposedly he was in the attic with Judith Kencher and they were 'praying'..." he laughed again while shaking his head at the thought.  
  
"Praying?" she asked a bit lost.  
  
"Well, that's what he told the police..." Tim continued, the same smug smile stretched across his face. "Him and his half dressed girlfriend, praying in the church attic with a bottle of tequila and votive candles in the middle of the night..."  
  
"Sounds like some heavy praying!" Jenna joked with a slight nod.  
  
"Yeah, and now Jake can't go within ten feet of the church... court order..." Simon finished the tale, not even looking back at the other two.  
  
"One question..." she then said, Tim looked up at her curiously.  
  
"Who is Judith Kencher?" she asked a bit puzzled. 


	8. That's The Christmas Spirit For Ya!

"Its frickin' freezing out here Mr. Bigglesworth!" Sara shouted to the two girls at her side as they sat on the stone steps at the back of the school.  
  
It was early in the morning and the day of the talent show, the only relief of the day was that they got two class periods off to rehearse, which they spent rehearsal time chatting and listening to music outside.  
  
"At least it isn't snowing..." Jenna enlightened them as she scribbled away at her notepad, idly drawing anything she could think of at the time.  
  
Samantha turned on the small portable radio next to them, one of her favorite CDs blared music to them as they sat in the chilling cold.  
  
"Oh! Did I ever tell you guys about Jake?" Jenna then remembered, the two girls only shook their heads no. "Well when I went over to give Simon the music and don't even ask how we got into this conversation but it turns out he was like arrested-" before she could finish Sara cut her off.  
  
"For beating up a cop?" the blonde wondered, the brunette only looked at her funny.  
  
"No, he beat up a cop?" Jenna then questioned unsurely.  
  
"Oh yeah... I thought everyone knew about that one... poor Officer Wilkins, he can never father children now I hear..." Sara told them with a slight nod of her head, frowning at the thought.  
  
"Anyway... what did he do?" Samantha wondered, sending Sara an odd look before focusing back to Jenna.  
  
"Oh, he caught the attic to the church on fire while messing around with his girlfriend!" the brunette snickered humorously, laughing at the thought.  
  
Samantha then began to laugh quietly with Jenna as Sara only shook her head at them as if they were being childish.  
  
"Do you remember the chic that was his girlfriend she use to go here..." Jenna began to ask Sara, who cut her off yet again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I remember Judith..." the blonde muttered back in a very unamused tone, it was very clear that she did not care for Judith at all. "Goth wannabe rocker chic that thought she was cooler then anyone else here..." she then trailed off as she continued to color her fingernails with a whiteout pen.  
  
Just then Jenna glanced to her left to see none other then Jake himself, he was walking towards her and the other two girls.  
  
"Here..." he said emotionlessly as he reached in the pocket of his black trench coat and retrieved a piece of paper. "Its from Sy, he wanted me to give it to you..." he then handed it to Samantha.  
  
She opened it and began to read it silently to herself, slowly a smile spread across her face.  
  
"What's it say?" Jenna asked annoyingly as she leaned over the red head's shoulder, trying to read the note.  
  
"Nothing concerning you!" Sam spat back, lifting the letter out of the brunette's eye line.  
  
Jenna leaned back to her usual spot, glancing over at Sara, the blonde was staring up at Jake wordlessly.  
  
"Nice coat..." Sara said finally, glaring at him with fascination, he only glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow at her questioningly.  
  
Suddenly the fourth track to the CD that played nearby came on, the song Judith blasted loudly from the speakers.  
  
"You're such an inspiration for the ways that I will never ever choose to be..." the song began, Jake instantly turned towards the small radio and ripped the player open without even pressing the open button.  
  
"What the?" Sam gasped as she watched him dumbfoundedly as he snatched her CD from the machine, slamming the lid shut violently as he did so.  
  
"Goddamn bitch!" he cussed furiously, his intent and heated stare focused on the radio below him, he then glanced over and noticed the frightened and questioning looks the three girls sent his way. "The song..." he then mumbled calmly, pointing at the black disc in his hand.  
  
The three girls sighed deeply with relief, nodding at him in understanding, trying their best not to anger him any further.  
  
"I never really liked that song anyway!" Jenna nervously said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Well I like it, love it in fact!" Samantha smarted with disdain, looking up at him meanly, she was then intimidated by the cold stare he sent her and she looked away from him in defeat.  
  
Jake looked all three of them over suspiciously before turning slowly and walking away from them.  
  
"Oh, and by the way..." he said to them as he walked away. "Next time you want to talk about me behind my back don't snicker so much!" he told them harshly, tossing the CD into the air like a Frisbee, it sailed across the school's back parking lot, it was now out of sight.  
  
"Hey! You owe me Mer de Noms!!!" Samantha then shouted at him in anger once he was a safe distance away from her. "God! Somebody has some serious issues!" she then grunted in aggravation.  
  
"I bet Sam's A Perfect Circle CD feels like poor Officer Wilkins right about now..." Jenna joked to Sara, they both burst into a hysterical fit of laughter, which caused the red head to glare over at them viscously.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Okay people, question!" Samantha shouted to the two girls as she ran towards them backstage, Jenna figured she was about to ask about their performance which was only minutes away.  
  
"What?" the brunette asked her.  
  
"Do you think Jake will like bite me or something the next time I see him, because I have a class with him ya know..." Sam asked with worry, Jenna rolled her eyes at the question.  
  
"No, Sam! He isn't Sara..." she answered her with annoyance. "He might just bark at you a little..." she then smiled at the worried expression the red head now wore.  
  
"Shut up!" Sam then spat back at her. "Hey, I got a question for ya..." she then said, getting the brunette's attention once again. "How did he know we were talking about him, we were whispering and he was too far away to hear us!"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" she shrugged her question away.  
  
"Well its a little weird don't cha think?" Sam then asked.  
  
"Ya know what I thinks weird... we're about to do this and your man still isn't here!" Jenna snapped impatiently.  
  
"He's not my man! Plus he's just late getting here... he'll show!" they were then distracted by the blonde who jumped up and down beside them.  
  
"I am a handsome man!!!" she shrieked over and over again for no reason, it was then that Jenna looked down and noticed the empty cans of Jolt cola rolling across the floor beside her.  
  
"Oh no Sara... you didn't!?!" the brunette cried with despair.  
  
Jenna then glanced around at what was happening elsewhere... no sign of Simon, Sara was on a caffeine high, and they were next in line to go on stage in front of the entire school.  
  
Suddenly Samantha felt a tap on her shoulder, she quickly whirled around to see Simon standing behind her, his violin in hand.  
  
"Thank god!" Jenna sighed with relief. "Now if we could just keep Sara from going into convulsions, we'll be all set!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The curtain drew back to reveal the three girls standing over the microphone and the red haired boy off to the right of the stage with his violin.  
  
"I thought it was just you three gonna sing?" Simon's mother asked quickly in whisper so only those on stage could here.  
  
"I'm just a prop, mom!" Simon muttered back to her in a hushed voice, Jane nodded towards him before gesturing for them to begin.  
  
Simon suddenly began to scratch the bow against the strings of the instrument, the music bellowed out across the large crowd of students and staff.  
  
Sara, Samantha and Jenna then started to sing in unison...  
  
All: "Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?"  
  
Sam: "I wanna do it!"  
  
Sara: "Lets draw straws."  
  
Jenna: "Jack said we should work together..."  
  
All: "Three of a kind, birds of a feather, now and forever!"  
  
All: "Kidnap the Sandy Claws lock him up real tight  
  
Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights!"  
  
Jenna: "First we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait  
  
When he comes a-sniffing we will snap the trap and close the gate!"  
  
Sam: "Wait I've got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man!  
  
Let's pop him in a boiling pot and when he's done we'll butter him up!"  
  
All: "Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box  
  
Bury him for ninety years then see if he talks!"  
  
Jenna: "Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man  
  
Can take the whole thing over then!  
  
He'll be so pleased I do declare  
  
That he will cook him rare!"  
  
Sam: "I say we take a cannon aim it at his door and then knock three times  
  
And when answers Sandy Claws will be no more!"  
  
Jenna: "You're so stupid think now if we blow him up to smithereens  
  
We may lose some pieces and then Jack will beat us black and green!"  
  
All: "Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag  
  
Throw him in the ocean then see if he is sad!"  
  
All: "Cuz Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around  
  
If I were on his Boogie list I'd get out of town!"  
  
Sara: "He'll be so pleased by our success  
  
That he'll reward us too I bet!"  
  
All: "Perhaps he'll make his special brew, of snake an spider stew!"  
  
All: "We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride  
  
We do our best to please him and stay on his good side."  
  
Jenna: "I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb!"  
  
Sara: "I'm not the dumb one!"  
  
Sam: "You're no fun!"  
  
Jenna: "Shut up!"  
  
Sam: "Make me!"  
  
Jenna: "I've got something listen now, this one is real good you'll see  
  
We'll send a present to his door, upon there'll be a note to read  
  
Now in the box we'll wait and hide until his curiosity entices him to look inside  
  
And then we'll have him one, two, three!"  
  
All: "Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick  
  
Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick!  
  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits  
  
Mr. Oogie Boogie in sure to get his kicks!  
  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see  
  
Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key!!!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The music had stopped, Simon's violin now hung limply at his side as the three girls stared out at the audience blankly. Everyone just stared at them, not knowing what to do, whether to clap or laugh either way they were conflicted.  
  
Tim stared ahead speechlessly, observing the girls, he then glanced to the seat next to him where Jake sat, they looked at each other for a moment then Jake began to slowly clap his hands together. As Tim joined in their applauds became louder and soon others where joining in on the praise.  
  
The entire room was thundering with the loud sounds of clapping hands, Tim then stood up from his seat and began to verbally cheer for the small group upon the stage, as he figured everyone around him was beginning to follow his lead.  
  
The three girls smiled at one another slightly, trying to keep from jumping up and down with joy that they were actually liked. They took a slight bow, Simon as well, then the curtains closed together and hid the view of the audience from them... but the cheering was still as loud as ever.  
  
"Well... that was interesting..." Samantha stated a bit confused and relieved at the same time as they walked away from the stage so the next act could perform.  
  
"Yeah..." was all Jenna could bring herself to say at the moment.  
  
The two girls then looked towards Sara, who gave them a questioning glance before her eyes crossed and she fainted beside the stage from stress and too much caffeine. The two girls and Simon stared down at the now unconscious blonde silently.  
  
"Wanna go see if she left any Jolt behind?" Jenna asked Sam calmly.  
  
"Sure..." the red head replied dully, they then walked away from Sara towards the cafeteria, Simon following close behind as well with his violin. 


	9. Field Trip!

Author's Note:  
  
Haven't had one of these in a while, have we?  
  
Well a huge thanks goes out to everyone who actually reads this story... that's Sara and my other reviewer, Zane I think you're called, I'm not good with names, sorry, but anyway you all rock!  
  
I can't believe how much I've actually written on this story lately... its all Sara's fault!!!  
  
Anyway there's gonna be a field trip in this chapter, cuz me and Sam went to the Cincinnati Zoo a few days ago, and I finally got to see SLC Punk, which is an awesome movie by the way!  
  
And I might add some more singing eventually... cuz I liked it... not to mention I liked getting Sara back for brainwashing me with that damn The Ex song by Billy Talent, now she goes around singing Kidnap The Sandy Claws... hehe!  
  
So here we go again... more mass confusion and utter chaos, just remember "Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs darling!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They sat on the bus, huddled together on one very uncomfortable seat. It was their first week back at school since Christmas Vacation and everyone was relieved that they were finally going on a field trip.  
  
"I can't believe you actually wore that shirt to school!" Samantha wheezed as she sat between the two girls, glancing over at the black t-shirt with a picture of Stevo from SLC Punk on it that the brunette by the window wore.  
  
"Why not... its beautiful is it not?" Jenna answered, not even looking away from the window.  
  
"Didn't anyone say anything about it?" the red head then asked, referring to the 'I'm not a fuckin hick!' phrase on it.  
  
"Nope, my coat hid it!" she replied dully, daydreaming out the window.  
  
"I need caffeine!" Sara screamed suddenly, the entire bus turned and looked at her oddly.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They walked around the zoo slowly, bored out of their minds as they watched the other students from their school curiously.  
  
"This sucks!" Tim sighed tiredly.  
  
"Yeah, ya think getting out of class would be a little bit better then this..." Simon added.  
  
Jake said nothing, only withdrew a single cigarette from the inner pocket of his black trench coat and placed it in him mouth.  
  
"Ya know the teachers are gonna kick your ass when they see you smoking!" Tim complained to Jake as they walked down the concrete paved hill.  
  
"So what..." Jake replied as he lit the end of his cigarette. "They can't do shit to me... we aren't in school!"  
  
"Well my lungs aren't either so put it out please..." Simon rasped with a slight cough as the smoke entered his lungs.  
  
Jake only walked behind them slowly, keeping a good distance between Simon and his cloud of smoke.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty..." the blonde taunted sweetly as she tapped lightly at the thick glass barrier that stood between her and the Canadian Lynx, its pointed feline ears twitching at the annoying sound of the glass being banged on.  
  
The three girls walked together through The Cat House exhibit, Samantha's eyes fell on the short blonde that stood before the Lynx. The red head shook her head at the annoying sight as she gave the poor cat a sympathetic look, she then shared her glance with her two friends.  
  
As they past the glass cage Sara reached her hand out of her trench coat's pocket and quickly slapped it across the annoying blonde's head.  
  
"Ow!" the girl shouted, causing her cries to echo throughout the darkened rooms around them.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I upset your ecosystem?" Sara asked the girl in a lost tone, glancing around them crazily.  
  
"Freak..." the girl muttered under her breath fearfully before stomping away from the three girls.  
  
Sara smiled with amusement as she watched the girl leave.  
  
"Let's get outa here... there's just something about being trapped in the wonderful world of Ecto-bar glass that gives me the creeps..." Jenna then said to them, Sara and Samantha nodded and they began to look for an exit.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They walked along, glancing from pen to cage, from rhinos to elephants... it was then that one of then actually looked at where they were.  
  
"Where are we?" Simon asked suddenly, gazing around in a stupor.  
  
Tim looked up from the badly chewed pencil he held in his hands, he then began to glance around them as well.  
  
"Ah shit..." Jake sighed as he moved his cigarette away from his lips. "We're lost aren't we?"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sara skipped along, her hands tucked securely into the pockets of her black trench coat as she sang to herself loudly.  
  
"Dennis the sexy ghost, the sexiest ghost I know..." she sang cheerfully, all the while people staring at her oddly.  
  
"We need to think up another verse to that song..." Sam stated dully as her and Jenna walked behind the blonde slowly.  
  
"I don't even know the second verse to Casper the Friendly Ghost, how am I supposed to make up a spoof off it?" the brunette answered with boredom, silently cursing the day she thought up the song Sara now sung to them.  
  
Sara suddenly stopped singing when she noticed something up ahead them, she then began to growl meanly, the way a rapid dog would.  
  
"Oh no..." Jenna murmured fretfully, stopping as well.  
  
"What?" Sam questioned unknowingly as she glanced around them in confusion.  
  
"Snoopy's back..." was all the brunette said, leaving the red head's side to slowly walk over to the blonde who was now snarling.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Ah, damn!" Tim sighed deeply with annoyance as he heard the all too familiar barking noises from behind them.  
  
The three boys quickly turned around to see the girls coming towards them in a slow walk.  
  
"Hello my freaky darlings!" Jenna greeted the boys cheerfully, everyone looked at her questioningly.  
  
The brunette shrugged their stares away as Sara continued to growl under her breath the way an angry dog would while being held back by its master.  
  
"Wow, how did I end up with the trench coat mafia?" Tim asked them as he glanced around the now larger group, everyone but him and Simon were wearing black trench coats.  
  
"We kidnapped you and made you our bitch!" Samantha said suddenly, her and Jenna looked at each other before bursting into a hysterical fit of laughter.  
  
"I'd say the bitch of the group is right there, isn't that right Snoop Dog!?!" Tim remarked smartly with a nod towards Sara.  
  
The blonde suddenly lunged towards him angrily, snapping at his limbs the way a wolf would. Jenna reached out to grab her but was too late, she had already sunk her teeth into him.  
  
"Goddamnit!" Tim spat loudly as she bit him on the hand, leaving teeth marks on the side of his left hand.  
  
"Sara!" Jenna cried in shock, pulling the girl back at her side.  
  
Tim moaned in pain as he grabbed his hand, biting at his bottom lip in agony, the brunette quickly came to his aid.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jenna asked with worry as she reached for his injured hand.  
  
"Yeah... I just need a tetanus shot, that's all!" he said, anger in his eyes as he glared in the blonde's direction.  
  
"Easy Snoopy... DOWN GIRL!" Samantha demanded as the blonde began to growl at the injured boy again.  
  
Jenna removed a napkin from the pocket of her black trench coat and gently wrapped it around Tim's hand. He looked over at her curiously, as their eyes locked she quickly looked away, shyly pushing her hair back as it fell in her face.  
  
"Can we cut the dramatics for once? I mean it isn't even that fucking deep!" Jake announced with annoyance as he pushed past the two, breaking their awkward silence.  
  
Sara grinned at him in agreement as she followed him down the concrete pathway, the others began to do the same.  
  
"You don't know where we are by any chance... do you?" Simon asked Samantha kindly as he walked beside her.  
  
"Uh, I think Jenna has the map..." the red head answered with a nod towards the brunette behind her.  
  
"I don't have it..." Jenna said suddenly, looking over at Tim as if he held all the answers, he only shrugged unknowingly.  
  
"Yes you do... I gave it to you when we were in the Cat House..." Sam disputed, stopping to turn towards the girl, everyone but Sara and Jake stopped walking as well.  
  
"Well if you did I don't have it now..." the brunette stuck her hands in her pockets only to remove them again to show they were empty, Samantha sighed with aggravation.  
  
"You can't be trusted with anything can you?" Sam grunted tiredly as she turned back in the direction they were headed in.  
  
"Well if I can't be relied on, why did you give me the map to hold in the first place, huh?" Jenna snapped as she came up behind her and Simon, Sam only rolled her eyes, refusing to comment any further.  
  
"Hey guys..." they all heard someone call from ahead of them suddenly, they looked up to see Jake and Sara standing a few feet away near a large sign. "We found a map..."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"How can anyone read this thing?" Tim complained as they all huddled around the large map that stood before them in the middle of the zoo. "I mean it says this exhibit is like 20 miles away yet I'm staring right at it!" she said while pointing to the fence to his right. "I could touch it for christsakes!" he then moaned in annoyance, dropping his head as he walked away from the obviously inaccurate map.  
  
"Well we just have to find the restaurant and we're home free..." Samantha then said, trying to encourage them. "So lets just head that way till we see anything familiar..." she then pointed to the far left ahead of them.  
  
"I gotta an idea!" Jenna then alerted them loudly, the other five teens turned towards her curiously. "Let's split up and search for clues!" she said with a wide smile. "Daphne..." she glanced to Samantha. "You hop in the Mystery Machine with Fred..." she then turned towards Sara. "And Scooby, you go sniffing for footprints while me and Shaggy check out the basement for any suspicious activity!" she then added with a nod towards Tim.  
  
"Riigghht..." Jake muttered unsurely, looking the brunette over closely, he then glanced in Tim's direction and sent him a look as if to silently say 'crazy!'.  
  
"Let's just do what I said before we end up eaten by a bear or something..." Sam suggested, everyone nodded in agreement while Jenna frowned her words away.  
  
They began to slowly walk away in the direction the red head had recommended, Tim walked beside Jenna in the back as the others crowded together in no particular order.  
  
"So I'm Shaggy, huh?" he asked her out of nowhere, she quickly looked up at him with interest, flashing him a smile as she nodded. "What does that make you?" he then wondered.  
  
"I'm Velma..." she said confidently, grinning childishly at him, he returned the gesture.  
  
"I think we are even more lost now..." Sara stated, breaking their moment of silence.  
  
"No we aren't, you're just always lost!" Sam replied smartly.  
  
"Oh... yeah..." the blonde then realized. "So we aren't doomed?" she then asked in a frail voice.  
  
"No we are now DOOMED!" Sam answered in an odd tone.  
  
"DOOMED!" Sara added.  
  
"DOOMED!" Jenna echoed from behind them, the three boys looked the girls over silently in thought.  
  
Suddenly the girls began to laugh hysterically at their own words.  
  
"We definitely need to get back to civilization..." Simon told the other two boys, they only nodded in agreement while watching the three girls cautiously.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They finally found their way to the restaurant, a few faded 'DOOMED's could still be heard as they entered the hut-like building. They sat around a large table, everyone took off their coats, except Jake.  
  
Simon stood in line to order their food as the others glanced around their new surroundings with boredom. Samantha sat across from Jenna while Tim sat beside the red head at the window, seeing since Sara refused to let him sit anywhere near the brunette. Jake sat on the end across from the empty chair of Simon's as Jenna sat beside him in the middle between him and the blonde, who sent Tim evil looks as he sat across from her.  
  
Jenna glanced to her right jadedly, looking Jake over slightly, she then noticed he still had his trench coat on. She slowly reached her hand over and began to stroke the sleeve of his black coat lightly, once she realized he hadn't noticed her touching him she began the rub the material harder.  
  
"What the fuck!" he said suddenly, quickly snatching her hand, tightly holding her wrist as he looked her shocked figure over suspiciously.  
  
"I uh... I..." she began to stutter fearfully, smiling at him finally as if to say 'truce', yet he refused to let her hand go free. "How do you get him to let go?" she then asked Tim in a weak voice.  
  
"Jake man... let her go... she isn't a cop ya know!" Tim told him sternly, Jake looked over at him in paranoia then gradually loosened his grip on the brunette.  
  
Jenna thankfully took her hand back, examining the red fingerprints on her wrist as she did so.  
  
"She has this thing with clothes..." Sam apologized as Jake sent everyone at the table weird looks. "It's a fetish..." the red head then sighed, shaking her head slightly at the brunette across from her.  
  
"His coat reminds me of JD's coat... that's all..." Jenna defended timidly, giving them all an innocent expression.  
  
"She's got a damn list of people's clothes she wants to molest!" Sam then announced with a grin.  
  
"Really... explain this..." Tim muttered to the brunette curiously.  
  
"Um... well..." Jenna said with embarrassment, blushing slightly at the attention that was being paid to her. "There's Jason Dean's trench coat, Dennis Rafkin's red shirt... and Selene from Underworld's combat boots..." she finished with a dreamy look on her face as she thought of the clothing she had just mentioned.  
  
"What about pants?" Sam then asked with a cocky smile.  
  
"I'd only molest your pants baby..." she then said to the red head in a lustful voice, her and Samantha then began to send each other longing looks before erupting in a fit of laughter at the sight of the two boys at the table, who were extremely confused.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They slowly walked through the Manatee exhibit, the entire room was lined in glass and the walls were giant fish tanks. The azure ocean-like hue to the room cast down upon them as they strode along, watching the magnificent creatures as they swam serenely around them.  
  
"How's your hand?" Jenna asked sincerely as she walked up to where Tim stood alone by the glass wall.  
  
"Oh, its better..." he muttered quietly, looking down at his bandaged hand, he slowly unwrapped the napkin and handed it back to her.  
  
"Thanks..." she laughed slightly at the gesture, she then shyly placed it back in her coat pocket.  
  
"So..." he said, breaking their awkward silence. "You never answered my question..."  
  
"What question?" she wondered a bit lost.  
  
"Back at my house... when I asked you out..." he replied simply.  
  
"You asked me out? I don't remember that happening?" she thought back on the day. "I remember Jake saying he watches porn, but not you asking me out..." she then said sarcastically, grinning at her words as she looked up at him.  
  
Tim let out a soft chuckle as he gazed down at her.  
  
"So if I was to ask you out now... what would you say?" he finally asked her in seriousness.  
  
"Um... are you asking me out?" she stalled shyly, looking away from his stare, towards the water filled tank beside them.  
  
"Yeah... I guess I am." He stated the obvious.  
  
"Okay..." she uttered slightly above a whisper. "I'll go out with you I guess..." she murmured, his eyes lit up at her answer.  
  
"NO!" they heard suddenly from behind them, they quickly turned to see Sara staring at them in shock. "You did not just agree to go out with him!" she said loudly in disbelief, Sam, Simon and Jake turned towards them once they heard the blonde's outcries.  
  
"Maybe..." Jenna muttered to her in shame.  
  
"Damn you Hitler!" Sara cried in anger to no one in particular, stomping her feet childishly before looking back at Tim with hatred. "You are the spawn of Satan!" she shouted while pointing at him evilly, she then marched off to be alone.  
  
"She's got some serious issues..." Tim mumbled to himself before walking away from the brunette's side, shaking his head in bewilderment.  
  
"Jenna!" she heard someone call to her suddenly. "Get over here quick!" Sam hurried her along.  
  
She walked over to where the red head stood, which was beside the piece of glass that was cut inward like half of a sphere.  
  
"You gotta try this!" Sam said immaturely with a huge grin.  
  
"Try what?" Jenna asked in confusion.  
  
Suddenly the red head pushed her against the glass wall, she fell inward but caught herself just in time.  
  
"What the?" the brunette wondered as she reached her hand in to touch the glass as the large manatees floated about behind it, but there didn't seem to be any glass there to touch. "Whoa..." she then sighed in a daze.  
  
"I know..." Samantha replied happily. "I mean just imagine if you were stoned or on something... you'd be freaking out!"  
  
"Or if you were Sara..." Jenna joked, she then pulled her hand back and looked around them with curiosity. "Hey, where is Sara anyway?"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The blonde sat on the concrete steps outside the manatee exhibit, swinging her legs back and forth with boredom and bewilderment. She sighed to herself sadly, looking downward at the dead grass below where she sat.  
  
"What are you so depressed about?" Jake asked as he walked over to her, the others were still inside the exhibit. "I mean its not like you got you're trench coat molested earlier!"  
  
"Wow... was that a joke?" Sara asked completely stunned, her mouth agape in false awe.  
  
Jake only shrugged his shoulders dully.  
  
"Tim the whore asked Jenna out..." she said finally, dropping her head drearily.  
  
"So..." was all he said in response, she looked up at him bleakly. "I mean its not like anything is happening..."  
  
"You know Tim." Sara commented dryly.  
  
"Fine, if it makes you feel better I'll chaperone the dreaded 'date'!" he told her disdainfully.  
  
"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" the blonde wondered suspiciously, looking him over in slight paranoia, the same way he had Jenna earlier that day when she had touched him.  
  
"I don't know?" she shrugged again, staring down at the ground as he dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his shoe.  
  
"Fine..." Sara gave in. "Just make sure they don't do anything worth killing them over!" she pleaded, he nodded slowly in response as she hoped down from where she sat. "Oh, and by the way..." she said finally, getting his attention as they walked back to the entrance together. "You still owe me twenty bucks for jumping in the pool!"  
  
Jake laughed slightly as she reached in his coat pocket and handed her a twenty-dollar bill.  
  
"You're lucky I'm not charging you for making me tag along on their little pre-sex date!" he scoffed to her, Sara glared at him as she snatched the money away from him scornfully. 


	10. Orange Cars and Restraining Orders

"I can't believe you're actually gonna go out with him!" Sara exclaimed as she walked along side Jenna and Samantha, their destination was the school parking lot where their bus awaited.  
  
"Well its not that big a deal, I mean I doubt he's going to try and do anything with Jake there!" Jenna defended, she then began to think back on Halloween and what he had tried to do in the library. "I mean you don't think he would... do you?" she then asked unsurely.  
  
"Knowing him, most likely... YES!" Sara shouted back smartly, Jenna only sent her an unamused look.  
  
"Uh Jenna..." Samantha then said, getting the brunette's attention. "Have you ever even been on a date?"  
  
"No..." Jenna answered truthfully.  
  
"Maybe I should come along too... just to make sure you're safe..." the red head suggested as they stepped up onto the bus.  
  
"Okay... and why don't we invite Sara, Simon, and my parents while we're at it!" the brunette smarted back, Sam only rolled her eyes at her response.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
"I don't get this... why do you have to come?" Tim frustratedly asked Jake as they walked into their garage.  
  
"Because, its my car, that's why!" Jake spat sternly as he reached in his coat pocket and removed his keys, he then unwillingly handed them to Tim.  
  
"Why are you so damn overprotective of this piece of junk!?!" Tim then asked him as he opened the driver's side door of the old car that was a dull-orange in hue.  
  
"Cuz its mine!" was all he said in response before opening the passenger's side door and getting into the orange car.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
The orange car pulled up to the long deck of the house, Jenna and Samantha quickly got into the car, making sure the brunette's parents didn't see who was picking them up.  
  
"I didn't know she was coming..." Tim said with disappointment as he watched the red head get into the backseat with his date.  
  
"Oh yeah... surprise!" Jenna tried to make light of the situation, she then frowned at the thought.  
  
"So where are we going?" Sam asked cheerfully.  
  
"Uh... this party that some guy Jake knows is having..." Tim answered while trying to stay focused on the road ahead.  
  
"Let me get this straight..." Sam said from the backseat. "You're taking her on a date to somebody's party?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah... what can I say, there aren't many places to go in Eastwick!" Tim answered honestly, Jenna only gave Samantha a sympathetic look.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
They walked through the crowded rooms of the house, leaving their coats in the car because Samantha and Jenna didn't trust anyone else with their precious trenches. Jake quickly broke away from their small group in search of alcohol and an empty corner like he always did at parties.  
  
"I'll be..." Sam muttered distractedly while looking around them in search of a place to go. "Just come find me when its time to leave..." she said finally, walking away from Jenna and Tim.  
  
Jenna looked over at Tim awkwardly, as they locked eyes she smiled at him shyly.  
  
They sat on the couch silently, watching the partying teens around them curiously before looking back to the tacky carpet beneath their feet.  
  
"So... what should we talk about?" Tim asked her finally, looking up at her with boredom.  
  
"I don't know... ask me anything..." she answered simply, glancing around the room slightly.  
  
"Anything?" he repeated her words with curiosity.  
  
"Yeah, my life's an open book... you ask, I'll tell..." Jenna muttered back, looking over at him.  
  
"Really?" he questioned a bit dumbfounded.  
  
"Go ahead!" she insisted, he only nodded in return.  
  
"How long have you and Samantha been friends?" he asked.  
  
"Since eighth grade" she answered honestly.  
  
"Have you ever drove a car before?" he inquired.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ever been drunk?"  
  
"No..." she concluded.  
  
"Ya ever..." he thought of something to ask. "Ever kissed a guy?" he questioned with a smile.  
  
"Um... no...." she responded, smiling back at him shyly.  
  
"I see..." he whispered to himself while looking back at the floor, deep in thought. "Well we almost kissed once..." he then stated.  
  
"You mean in the library?" she asked kind of puzzled.  
  
"Yeah..." was all he said in reply, she only shook the awkward thought of them kissing away.  
  
"Sam gave me a hicky once..." she blurted out nervously, he quickly looked back in her direction. "Then again Sam's crazy so..." she added, she then realized she was beginning to babble, like she always did when she was nervous.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked at the sight of unease.  
  
"I'm seventeen... what does that have to do with anything?" she wondered curiously as he stared at her blankly.  
  
"Nothing... I was just wondering..." he mumbled to her as he returned his glance to the floor.  
  
Jenna laughed slightly for no reason, shattering the awkward silence between them.  
  
"What?" he questioned in lost manner as he looked her over in confusion.  
  
"Oh... nothing, I just realized that so sounded like something from a movie I know..." she explained, laughing again almost hysterically.  
  
Tim laughed faintly at her, he then leaned in and kissed her on the lips before she could pull away or refuse. She was so taken back by the gesture she only sat there frigidly for the first few seconds, then slowly she began to kiss him back.  
  
As soon as their lips parted they stared into each other's eyes, Jenna then said the first thing she could think of.  
  
"Brandy's a dragqueen..." she muttered blankly.  
  
"What?" Tim asked in total and utter confusion.  
  
"Oh... nothing... Where's Samantha?" she then questioned, now looking around at the crowds of people.  
  
"I... don't know..." he replied in bewilderment.  
  
"I have to find her... sorry..." Jenna nervously rambled before jumping up from her seat and rushing off to find her friend.  
  
Tim sat on the couch alone and looked around dully before deciding to get up as well.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
"Hey... what's up?" Sam asked at the sight of the flustered brunette coming towards her.  
  
"Tim kissed me..." she answered in shame.  
  
"What!" Sam shrieked in shock. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know... he just did!" Jenna remarked with dismay.  
  
"Did you kiss him back?" the red head inquired, Jenna slowly nodded at her question. "Whoa..." she uttered with a huge grin on her face, Jenna didn't look so amused however. "Did ya like it?" she then joked with interest.  
  
"You're such a pervert!" Jenna mumbled back annoyed.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
"Hey." Tim muttered to Jake as he walked up beside him.  
  
Jake quickly tossed back two shots of whatever alcohol it was he was drinking at the moment and glanced over at Tim curiously.  
  
"Why are you so depressed?" he then questioned skeptically while looking Tim over.  
  
"I kissed Jenna..." he sighed sadly.  
  
"And this depresses you how?" he asked cockily.  
  
"She ran off to find Samantha right after..." Tim explained.  
  
"Oh... well that's smooth buddy... real romantic!" Jake scoffed before taking another drink.  
  
"Well we all can't burn down churches with our romance Romeo!" Tim mocked meanly, Jake only sent him an intimidating stare.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
"I'm not the one who almost caught mono by sticking my tongue down Tim's throat!" Sam defended. "I mean come on Jenna, where do you think that mouth has been?" she asked sarcastically while folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh shut up! You're starting to sound like Sara!" Jenna smarted back, it was then that they heard a fight break out on the other side of the large living room.  
  
"What the?" Sam mumbled curiously at the ruckus.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
"Ridgemont!" they heard someone say in disgust from behind them.  
  
Jake and Tim turned to see and short scruffy looking boy staring then down meanly.  
  
"Peterson!" Jake spat back in the same tone of loathing.  
  
"How's your slut girlfriend... oh yeah, that's right, she left your ass for a hippy!" the scruffy boy snapped scornfully.  
  
Without another word Jake forcefully thrust his fist at the boy's face, punching him as hard as he could in the mouth.  
  
"Oh shit!" Tim shrieked in shock as the boy fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
It was then that a group of the boy's friends gathered around them angrily.  
  
"Now what?" Tim asked sheepishly as they were surrounded.  
  
"Be a man ya wimp!" Jake demanded before beating his way out of the now belligerent mob.  
  
"Good idea!" Tim shouted in dismay as he began punching everything in sight.  
  
As his fist came in contact with someone's cheek he cried out in pain as his hand began to throb in agony. Tim quickly pushed and shoved his way out of the crowd as he struggled to find Jake and the girls so they could get out of there.  
  
"Come on!" Jake yelled at him with impatience as he ran towards the doorway, Jenna and Sam were now at his side.  
  
"I think I killed somebody!" Tim cried as he held is wounded hand.  
  
"Oh come on ya big baby! All ya did was hit someone!" Jake mocked as they walked towards the car.  
  
"Hey... I'm a lover, not a fighter!" Tim replied as he unlocked the driver's side door to the orange car, Jake only rolled his eyes at his remark.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
Jenna sat in the backseat next to Jake as Samantha sat in the passenger's seat while Tim drove down the quiet country-like road. Boredom began to overwhelm the brunette as she stared out the window at the road whipping by, she then glanced over at Jake as he stared ahead at the road before them.  
  
Slowly she slid her hand across the gray seat and onto the loose sleeve of his black coat. Jake looked down curiously as he felt something brush against his wrist.  
  
"What is it with you and my coat?" he whispered to her while looking her over closely.  
  
"Its soft..." was all she said in return, shrugging innocently as she spoke.  
  
"I see..." he said, he then reached over and began to pet her hair slowly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jenna asked with a slight laugh, Samantha turned around in her seat as she stared at the two in the backseat with curiosity.  
  
"What? Its soft?" he answered plainly, continuing to stroke her hair as she rubbed the fabric of his coat between her fingers.  
  
"You two are a couple of freaks!" Sam announced with laughter, it was then that Tim noticed what was going on.  
  
He looked away from the road ahead and looked back at the two stunned.  
  
"What the hell!" he exclaimed as he pulled the car over to a halting stop.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
Jake sat in the passenger's seat as Samantha drove the orange car to their destination, home. Jenna and Tim now sat together in the back seat, she glanced over at him every few seconds, biting back her laughter at the thought of how jealous he had been a few moments earlier.  
  
If only Sara would have been along tonight... Jenna thought silently as she looked out the window. Then again, it wasn't that bad of date after all... if you don't count the awkwardness, drinking, fighting and coat/hair molestation. 


	11. Nothing

Author's Note:  
  
Hey... How goes it?  
  
Okay... first a shout out to Sara and my other kick ass reviewer, Zane, you guys ROCK!  
  
Anyway, Zane... you need to see SLC Punk... then you'd understand some of the nonsense in this story... LOL!  
  
Okay... nothing much is happening in this chapter... then again not much happens in the previous chapters either... I fear my fic is slowly becoming like Sara's, nothing but randomness!  
  
{shivers}  
  
That's a scary thought...  
  
Just kidding, Sara, your story is awesome... unfortunately you know it, like Matt... YOU KNOW TOO MUCH!  
  
- Peace out! (I'm such a dork!)  
  
"Would you like a doughnut?" – Billy Boy Manson, Do Not Disturb  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
"So... what happened?" she demanded to know as they walked down the small aisles of the video store.  
  
"For the hundredth time, nothing!" Jenna shouted with annoyance, the only two other people in the entire store turned and looked in her direction.  
  
"So what you're saying is..." Sara began to say, Jenna only sighed tiredly and rolled her eyes.  
  
They walked up to the counter at the head of the store, Sara dumping the large stack of video cases on the counter top as Sam and Jenna whispered to themselves.  
  
"Do you think we should tell her?" Sam wondered.  
  
"Are you crazy? I'd never heard the end of it!" Jenna answered strictly.  
  
"Heya Chippo!" Sara greeted the tall boy at the register.  
  
"Hello Satan..." he teased with a kind smile, Sara only laughed slightly at him.  
  
"Where's Randy?" Sara asked him eagerly, leaning on the counter idly with interest.  
  
"In the back, labeling..." the boy answered with boredom, his head down as he scanned the tapes for rental.  
  
"Oh... I see..." she replied with disappointment, looks like she wouldn't get to bother him today.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
The three girls sat in random places around Sara's room, Jenna in the chair, Samantha on the bed, and Sara on the floor with a half gone six-pack of Jolt.  
  
"Oh my god... NO!" Sara cried as she stared up at the television screen with sadness.  
  
"No Bob! Don't take those pills!!!" Jenna shrieked at the TV as if the movie could hear her.  
  
"Poor Bob... he was Jesus..." Sam said sadly, fighting back the tears that where accumulating in her blue eyes.  
  
"He was... he could walk on water man!" Jenna added in depression.  
  
"Damn you Stevo! Leave that slut be!" Sara shouted angrily at the blue haired character in the film.  
  
"She's a dragqueen!" Sam remarked smartly, with little respect for the blue haired character's new love interest in the movie.  
  
"You're best friend is dying and all you can think about is the whore!?!" Jenna questioned harshly, sadness still in her voice for what was to come.  
  
"She's a dragqueen!" Sam repeated in the same tone of disinterest.  
  
"She needs a pair of tweezers or something because those eyebrows are YIKES!" Sara muttered as she sipped at her can of Jolt.  
  
"Oh no, BOB!" Samantha cried, Jenna and Sara joined in on the sobs.  
  
"Only posers die!!!" Sara shrieked as she cried her eyes out, the others began to wipe the tears from their eyes.  
  
"Oh, by the way... Tim kissed me..." Jenna mumbled under her breath, Sara quickly hit the mute button on her remote.  
  
"What? Come again?" the blonde snapped with suspicion, turning towards the brunette with anger in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing... I didn't say anything... Stevo must have said something..." Jenna lied, looking around the room with false interest.  
  
"How could you let that whore kiss you? Do you even know where that mouth has been?" Sara questioned with anxiety as she stood before Jenna in a state of unrest.  
  
"Told ya!" Sam sarcastically added, Jenna only glared at her.  
  
"Its not that big a deal... it was a one time thing!" Jenna explained to the psychotic blonde before her, shaking her craziness off as just another usual fit.  
  
"NO! You don't get it... its definitely gonna lead to a one time thing!" Sara warned her loudly, waving her arms in the air for no real reason but dramatics.  
  
Jenna only rolled her eyes and sighed deeply at her friend's insanity.  
  
"Just don't say I'm... damned for all time..." Samantha sang with humor from the bed, trying not to erupt in a hysterical fit of laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up Judas!" Jenna sighed to the red head beside her with annoyance.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
"It's gotten to where I hate the weekend..." Simon sighed as they walked through the busy halls of the high school, it was the first day of the school week.  
  
"What!?!" Tim spat in confusion as he came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the hall, the two boys kept walking till they realized he had stopped. "How can you hate the weekend?"  
  
"I just do... its boring." Simon explained, Jake only looked him over curiously as Tim stared his way in bewilderment.  
  
"You geek!" Tim accused before he began walking again, the other two boys decided to continue down the hall as well.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
"Hey Sara!" they heard someone call frantically from behind them, Jenna and Samantha both turned to face the person who came rushing towards them while Sara continued to stare into her locker.  
  
"What?" the blonde questioned with boredom as she gathered books from her messy locker, her head bumping the small doll with rainbow colored hair, which hung from her coat hook by its neck.  
  
"You got Mr. Marliston, right?" the skinny blonde haired boy asked in a rush as he came up behind her, Sara only shook her head no. "Do you?" he then asked Jenna eagerly.  
  
"Not this semester... last." The brunette answered as Sara zipped up her backpack.  
  
"Man! He's gonna kill me!" the boy shrieked, bringing his hands to his messy dark blonde hair with stress.  
  
"Awww... poor Kenny..." Sara joked as she pinched his cheek slightly while trying not to laugh.  
  
"This is serious!" the blonde boy, Kenny, insisted with worry. "I have a huge English test today and no notes!"  
  
"Well that's your problem, personally if you'd spend more time in class and less chasing Jody around you'd be getting somewhere in life!" Sara explained, both girls and Kenny stopped dead in their tracts at her words.  
  
"Wow... Sara is all wise and junk today... weird!" Jenna commented, Sam only nodded mutely.  
  
"It's the Jolt..." Sara noted as she walked ahead of them to her first period class.  
  
"Kenny, why don't you ask someone in your class for notes?" Sam wondered finally.  
  
"I tried that..." he told her sadly. "They told me to fuck off..." he leaned back against a nearby locker in depression, Jenna sighed at him.  
  
"What's the subject and when's the class?" the brunette questioned with annoyance, Kenny only looked up at her with hope.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
"Hey..." Jenna sighed as she walked up to the three boys, the bell was about to ring.  
  
"Hi!" Tim greeted her eagerly, an overly sure smile stretched across his face.  
  
Jenna laughed slightly at his cheerfulness to see her.  
  
"What do you want?" Jake asked suddenly in a not-so-friendly mood.  
  
"Do you still have your English notes?" the brunette asked Tim, ignoring Jake's rudeness completely.  
  
"Tim taking notes?" Simon questioned out of nowhere. "That's a funny thought..." he then began to laugh to himself.  
  
"Shut up!" Tim snapped offensively at the red haired boy to his right, Simon only shook his head while continuing to laugh. "Why do you need notes?" he then asked Jenna.  
  
"Its for Kenny... he's pretty upset 'cause he thinks he's gonna flunk Marliston's class." She explained.  
  
"Marliston's an asshole!" Jake replied randomly.  
  
"I swear... I saw him wearing lipstick once..." Tim informed them, Jenna and Simon only looked him over in confusion.  
  
"Sounds about right..." Jake muttered emotionlessly as he slipped his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. "Here..." he then handed her a handful of messy papers.  
  
"What's this?" Jenna wondered as she took them from him, she then quickly noticed they were his English notes.  
  
Tim looked Jake over carefully, eying his coat as he did so.  
  
"How much stuff you got in that thing, man?" Tim asked him, referring to his trench coat, Jake only shrugged unknowingly.  
  
"Trench coats are like safes!" Jenna announced, she then shoved the wad of papers into her slightly open backpack. "Thanks..." she said to Jake with a smile, slowly running her hand down the side of his black coat as she walked away from them to her class.  
  
Jake sent the girl a curious yet intrigued glance as he watched her walk away, he then noticed the way Tim was staring at him.  
  
"What?" he questioned Tim's look of anger, shrugging slightly like before.  
  
Tim opened his mouth to say something then decided against it, he only took a deep breath then walked away in angst.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
The last bell of the day was ringing loudly throughout the school, causing the mob of students to flood the halls in hopes of escaping the workload of the day. Jenna made her way down the crowded hall, her head down as she stared at her Spongebob shoelaces, which were untied.  
  
"Hey, Jen!" she heard someone call with excitement, she quickly looked up to see Kenny coming towards her, practically jumping with joy.  
  
"Hi..." she could barely get the words out as he snatched her up in his arms and hugged her tightly, lifting her off of the ground a couple of inches. "Whoa..." she exclaimed in shock before he put her back down.  
  
"Thank you so much!" he muttered happily as her feet touched the tiled floor once again.  
  
"I take it you passed the test..." Jenna said with a slight laugh. "Did you study all day?"  
  
"Well... actually I cheated off the notes..." he responded slowly, thinking over what he was saying, Jenna narrowed her glance on him. "But I passed!" he then added cheerfully.  
  
"Good for you..." she let another laugh escape her lips while shaking her head slightly at him.  
  
"Thanks!" Kenny shrieked again, taking her in his arms once more for another hug... he certainly was affectionate, she had to give him that much!  
  
"What the hell!?!" they heard from behind them, Kenny turned around, Jenna still in his arms.  
  
"Oh... Hi Tim..." Kenny greeted the boy who now stood in front of them, he slowly loosened his grip on the brunette.  
  
"Is it just me or is it Feel Jenna Up Day?" Tim asked them in confusion, a bit agitated by the day's events.  
  
"I was just thanking her for helping me with English... that's all man!" Kenny assured him with an innocent grin, Tim didn't look like he believed him though.  
  
"Well thank Jake, they're his notes!" Tim suggested smartly as he stepped closer to Jenna, almost protectively.  
  
"No way dude! I ain't gettin' fresh with him!" Kenny sarcastically implied, Jenna laughed hysterically at his remark, Tim was the only one that didn't seem to be amused by the comment.  
  
Tim looked Jenna over closely, she suddenly became uncomfortable and folded her arms across her chest tightly.  
  
"I gotta go..." Kenny mumbled uneasily, he then leaned in and quickly kissed Jenna on the cheek, she blushed at the gesture. "Bye..." he then told Tim, walking away cautiously.  
  
"Bye..." Tim replied in an emotionless tone. "Your mom's still driving us to soccer practice, right?" he then asked politely.  
  
"Four o'clock!" Kenny called to him before walking out of their sight, into the crowd of students.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tim then asked Jenna in all seriousness.  
  
"Nothing..." she innocently trailed off, he stared down at her curiously.  
  
He then looked up at him with a sweet smile, he returned the look before she quickly kissed him on the lips then skipped away, still smiling as she ran off to find her friends. 


	12. Bruised Egos

Author's Note:

Okay... haven't been updating much, writer's block has been killing me alot...

Anyway this story is getting very monotonous... or at least I think it is... but then again hey, what do I know?

* * *

The week went by as boring as usual and finally it was the weekend again, which meant the senior class of Lenox High was one week closer to their desired destination, graduation... which was in about three more months. 

Samantha looked over her shoulder to the bored brunette behind her.

"If you're that bored go home!" the red head snapped as Jenna hummed to herself while idly swinging her feet back and forth as she sat on the counter top.

They were at the veterinary office where Sam worked, Jenna had decided to shadow her on one of their busiest days, Saturday. Sam was working the front desk for a change today instead of assisting the doctors in the back, and Jenna was merely counting the minutes till her friend's shift was over.

The line to the counter was finally moving along a bit quicker then earlier, thank god for that!

"Here!" he said as he kicked the cardboard box by his foot slightly, agitation in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked warily as she watched the boy before her.

"I found this... you want it or not?" Jake grumbled with little patience as he pointed to the box, something was moving inside it.

Sam hesitantly leaned over the counter, Jenna getting off of the counter behind them to get a closer look as well. They looked down at the rather large box on the tiled vet lobby floor, suddenly they heard the box rustle again.

The two girls moved from behind the counter, into the waiting room, Samantha stepped closer to the box with caution while Jake just stared at her blankly. She reached down and lifted one of the cardboard flaps covering her view of the inside of the box, as soon as she saw what was inside she gasped.

"Whoa..." Sam uttered as she looked in at the very large white bird inside the box. "Where did you find it?" she then asked curiously.

"One of the fields by my house... I think its hurt or something..." Jake explained, now gazing in at the crane-like bird, Jenna did the same.

"Its so pretty... what is it?" the brunette wondered in a daze as she watched the injure creature hobble about in its small habitat.

"It's a snowy egret..." Sam clarified. "Its an endangered species." She added in awe.

"Yeah, well its about to get even more endangered if ya don't fix it..." Jake suggested, watching the two girls as if they were clueless.

"I'll take it back..." Jenna said, carefully dragging the heavy box back behind the counter to where the doctors were, trying her best not to rattle the bird and scare it.

"Does she work here too?" Jake asked as Samantha stepped behind the counter and began to gather the necessary paperwork.

"Huh? Oh, Jenna? No... she's just bothering me today 'cause she has nothing better to do..." the red head muttered to him, not even looking up from her small stack of papers.

"I see..." he sighed tiredly.

"So... what was its condition when you found the bird?" she then asked.

"Its leg is broke or something..." was all he said in response, shrugging slightly.

She scribbled down the information as the brunette remerged at her side.

"The doctor says it's just a sprain..." Jenna told them, Sam nodded as she continued to write things down.

"So how will you be paying, through your account here?" the red head asked him without looking up.

"What?" Jake questioned a bit confused.

"For the health care of the bird?" she explained, he only stared back with a lost expression on his face.

"I'm not paying for this thing..." he alerted her.

"Then why'd you bring it in?" she asked smartly.

"What do I look like, Jeff Corwin?" he inquired, the two girls only looked him over skeptically. "I'm not paying!" he then announced sterner then before, and with that be turned and stormed out of the lobby, leaving the building.

"He has issues!" Sam stated the obvious.

"Does it cost a lot to take care of the bird?" Jenna wondered, more worried about the bird's well being then Jake's ego.

"It doesn't cost anything... we release injured animals into the wild after we take care of them for free..." Sam replied, as she signed the last of the papers.

"Then why did you say..." Jenna began to ask in confusion.

"I was just trying to piss him off, which isn't a hard thing to do..." the red head answered proudly, gathering up the stack of papers.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Payback for my poor CD..." and with that Sam walked away from the counter to file her paperwork, Jenna only shook her head at her friend's immaturity.

* * *

The next day was Sunday and Jenna was spending the night at Sara's for a change, letting Samantha catch up on some much needed rest after her busy day at work. 

"I mean this thing was huge! It must have came up to me waist!" the brunette exclaimed, referring to the endangered bird that had been brought into the vet the day before.

"Jakey Jakey..." Sara said in a sad yet sarcastic tone. "Poor Jakey Jakey need freshy freshy..." she then made an odd yet somewhat hilarious musical sound which resembled the music played in porn movies before turning back to the movie they were watching.

"God this movie sucks... what was Jeff Probst licking toads in the Amazon when he wrote this script?" Jenna questioned sorrowfully as she stared at the movie, Finder's Fee, which they had rented earlier.

"Oh Jeffy Jeffy... no freshy freshy for Jeffy Jeffy!" Sara then remarked, Jenna only nodded in agreement.

Suddenly they heard the annoying sound of the Backstreet Boys playing loudly in the next room.

"Goddamnit Suzie!!!" Sara screamed in anger while banging on the wall.

"Your little sister has horrible taste in music..." Jenna muttered as the blonde slowly became furious.

"What do ya want?" the thirteen-year-old blonde girl questioned as she opened the door to Sara's room.

"Turn that shit off before I stuff an apple in your mouth and we roast you in the backyard!!!" Sara snapped hurtfully, Jenna only glanced between the two girls curiously.

"Oh shut up..." Suzie sighed as she made her way back to her room, taking little offense to what her sister had just said.

"Oink, oink, oink!" Sara began to cry as her sister left their sight, they then heard the offending music being turned up even louder then before. "OINK! OINK! OINK!" she continued to taunt louder, even though Jenna doubted Suzie could even hear her anymore.

* * *

The next morning... 

Sara's mother tiredly scraped the oatmeal into the two girls' bowls as she yawned listlessly as her husband entered the room.

"Please sir, may I have some more?" Sara asked in a childlike British accent, her mother only glared at her with annoyance before turning back towards the stove. "I guess we're supposed to eat our gruel in silence this morning..." the blonde commented to the brunette sitting beside her at the kitchen table. "Quick..." she then whispered to her. "Make it into a hard paste so we can break out this joint!" Sara explained in secret so her parents wouldn't hear, Jenna only laughed quietly at her silly behavior.

After the thick and unsatisfying breakfast the two girls made their way to school, immediately searching for their red haired companion as they traipsed down the crowded halls.

"I really don't want to see Tim today..." Jenna sighed unenthusiastically as she slowly strolled along beside Sara. "It's getting to where everyday he tries to feel me up or something..."

"I can kick him in the junk if ya want..." the blonde quickly suggested with an eager smile, Jenna paused for a moment to think on the proposal.

"Thanks but no thanks... I think I best handle this myself..." the brunette explained, Sara nodded in concurrence.

Just as they spotted Samantha walking towards them the two girls were suddenly distracted, as well as most of the crowded hallway, towards the loud display to their right.

"I saw you with her yesterday!!!" the girl with short black hair screamed angrily at the tall dark blonde haired boy that they quickly identified as Tim's friend, Kenny.

"It was nothing!" he insisted frantically, trying his best to calm his temperamental girlfriend down.

"You were with that slut Sharon! Ask Sandy, she was there, she saw it too!!!" the black haired girl, Jody, hollered so that everyone around them could hear.

"It was a public place, how was I supposed to not be around her, huh?" he asked smartly, all patience gone from his voice now.

"Oh... so I'm just some kinda idiot now?" she questioned in annoyance, he rolled his eyes at her dismissively.

"Well if the after school program fits..." Kenny muttered with spite, Jody glared at him speechlessly.

"Ooh... where did that come from?" she wondered in a slightly stunned voice, mocking his masculinity.

"This is ridiculous..." he said finally after a long pause, deciding to give up their immature spat.

"That's right Kenny... walk away like the scared little boy you are..." Jody taunted, he only shook his head at her nagging as he walked in the opposite direction, away from her.

"What was that all about?" Jenna asked Sara as Sam joined them finally.

"Oh that's just the daily mating rituals on the Serengeti..." Sara stated in a fake Australian accent.

"Huh?" Samantha wondered, confused.

"Kenny and Jody, she kisses him good morning before first period, she slaps him in the face and accuses him of cheating after second period then loves him again by lunch..." the blonde explained simply.

"Sounds dysfunctional..." Sam muttered with boredom as they walked down the hallway together.

"Jody's bipolar or something..." Sara sighed.

"Really, who else do we know who's like that?" Jenna remarked jokingly.

"You mean besides, you, me, Jake, your dad, my music teacher, the president, and over half of this uncivilized world?" Sam said dully, both Jenna and Sara paused and stared at her curiously.

"I was referring to her..." the brunette motioned towards the blonde as her side.

"Oh yeah... her too..." Sam said, she then continued to walk to her classroom.

* * *

Jenna sat down beside the red head at the round lunch table, Sara was already scribbling something down on a torn piece of paper. 

"This day sucks so far..." the brunette stated, the other two girls remained silent.

Jenna sighed at their reluctance to answer, she glanced across the room at the table where the three boys sat. She watched as Kenny walked up to their table, he nodded to Tim in greeting then glared meanly in Jake's direction as he continued to walk past the boys' table.

"What's that all about?" she then asked her two friends in a lost tone.

"What?" Samantha asked tiredly.

"Kenny and Tim are best friends right?" Jenna wondered, even though she already knew the answer.

"Ever since sixth grade." Sara stated simply, not even looking up from her paper.

"So then why doesn't he sit with him at lunch... why does he have to sit by himself?" the brunette then asked.

"Because Kenny and Jake don't necessarily get along." The blonde explained.

"Why?" both Sam and Jenna questioned.

"Because it's just how it is! Punks beat the shit outa mods, mods beat the shit outa skinheads, skinheads take out the heavy metal guys, and the heavy metal guys beat the living shit outa the new wavers and the new wavers did nothing... they were the new hippies." Sara told them as if her words explained everything.

"I see..." Jenna said slowly, she then got up from her seat and walked away from their table.

"Where the hell is she going?" Samantha mumbled to herself as she watched her walk across the rather large lunchroom.

* * *

Tim rubbed the back of his neck tiredly as Jake read silently from the red hardback book titled 'The DaVinci Code'. Simon checked over his biology homework while humming to himself quietly, a tune he was playing in music class no doubt. 

"Where the hell is she going?" Jake asked himself more then the other two boys at the round lunch table as he stared ahead at the pages of his book, not even looking up from it.

"What?" Tim muttered as his eyes glanced around the cafeteria, in search of whoever Jake was talking about.

Suddenly his glance fell on the brunette who made her way towards the tables strewn across the left wall of the lunchroom. He glared suspiciously at her as she walked up to the table where Kenny sat alone, she then began to talk to him.

"What the fuck?" Tim murmured in bewilderment as he watched Jenna lead Kenny away from his table, to the one where Samantha and Sara sat.

"Ooh... complications!" Jake joked as he finally looked up from his book at Tim, referring to how his friend had reacted to Jenna inviting Kenny to her table.


	13. A Trip to Barbieville

Kenny sat down at the table with the two girls, Jenna sat down beside him.

"Hi..." he uttered, smiling at them all sweetly.

"Hi Kenny..." both Sara and Sam said at the same time.

"So Kenny, how are things?" Jenna asked him finally as the two girls continued to stare at him, almost drooling on themselves.

"Fine... I guess..." he muttered dully. "I think Jody and I should call it quits for awhile, it seems like everyday now she's accusing me of something stupid..." he sighed sadly.

"Yeah... that sucks..." Sara muttered with distraction, watching him closely. "People piss me off... I should like totally become anorexic..." she then began to idly play with her pigtails.

"Okay..." Jenna answered slowly, looking the blonde over slightly.

Just then they heard the voice of their principal, Mr. Neff, over the loudspeakers.

"Hello students..." his whiskey-laced voice dictated to them in the friendliest tone he could muster. "Just a reminder for all Senior's to join in the gymnasium after lunch for this week's Pep Rally, thank you and have a great day!" he announced, pretty much everyone in the cafeteria moaned in despair.

"Shit!" Samantha spat as she gathered up her books.

"I totally forgot that stupid thing was today..." Jenna muttered sadly, Sara only looked down at herself curiously.

"Yeah, time to go take a nap..." Kenny added, laughing slightly, Sam and Jenna smiled at him as they stood from the table.

"Do you think I need plastic surgery?" Sara asked them all suddenly, still looking herself over, the three teenagers only stared at her wordlessly.

* * *

The pom-poms shook as blonde hair was flipped in every which way. Stainless white tennis shoes squeaked against the polished wooden floor while rhythmatic moves and cheers were poured out to the crowd of students in the bleachers. Yep, it was just your typical pep rally... or as the three girls called it, "Prep Rally".

"Oh wow... this is so mentally and spiritually stimulating..." Sara said in false excitement, her voice then changed to a dull, bored tone. "I think I'll have an orgasm now..." she then acted like she had passed out from boredom.

"Anyway..." Samantha said, shoving the blonde who had collapsed unconsciously on her shoulder to the floor. "Wanna get under the bleachers before I puke?" she then asked Jenna as Sara fell to the floor with a thud.

"Dude! I'm not gonna make out with you under the bleachers!" Jenna snapped sarcastically in a false offended tone, Sam only rolled her eyes.

"Lets go before I kill someone!" the red head barked, the two girls agreed.

They crept down the small aisle together... making their way to the basketball quart before them. Once they were off of the bleachers they snuck behind the metal structure, thanking god that they weren't the kind of bleachers that collapsed against the walls.

"Hey... looks like we were the only ones with the right idea!" Jenna commented on them being the only ones under the long stretch of seats.

Just then they saw a sudden flicker of light causing all three of them to jump with fright, it turned out to be only the flame of a Zippo lighter.

"Well if it isn't Jason Dean himself..." Sara stated, looking Jake over skeptically as he lit his cigarette.

"Whoa..." Jenna sighed, still a bit jarred from their scare. "I thought you were the Creepy Thin Man!" they all glanced at her slightly, she only shrugged their curious stares away.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" he asked them with little interest, taking a deep drag off his cigarette.

"Just bored and hoping to escape Barbieville..." Sam explained dully, he nodded with understanding.

"You should like quit smoking..." Sara blurted out for no reason as she watched Jake closely, her eyes never breaking from him as he looked her over questioningly.

"And why is that?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Because... they kill." She explained, he took a step closer to their small group.

"So do I..." he said in the same dead-serious tone as before, all three girls took a step backwards as their eyes widened in fear.

"Run!" Sara screamed suddenly, all three of them took off running from under the bleachers in a rush, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

Jake only shook his head at them as they fled from his sight, screaming hysterically for no reason.

"AHHH!" the girls yelled in unison, fleeing the seen of the threat as fast as they could when suddenly they bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Hey..." Tim said as the girls almost knocked him down. "What's going on?" he wondered while looking them over, his eyes then landed on the brunette to his right.

"Oh nothing... just had our lives threatened by a mentally unstable pyromaniac... that's all..." Sara explained simply as if it were nothing.

"But isn't that a daily routine for you?" he asked the blonde smartly, she glared back at him evilly.

"Watch it Marsha Brady... don't make be break Snazzy George off in your ass!" Sara roared at him, pointing and referring to her left shoe.

Tim shook his head at the blonde demeaningly, he then averted his attention back to Jenna.

"So..." Tim began. "I saw you talking to Kenny again today..." he brought up, Jenna only raised her eyebrows curiously.

"So?" she retorted.

"Well it just seems to be happening a lot lately... a whole lot..." Tim looked down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Can you excuse us..." Jenna asked her friends, grabbing Tim by the arm and quickly pulling him away from Sara and Sam.

"Sure... why not!" Sam sighed with annoyance as they left their sight.

"What is with you lately?" Jenna demanded to know as they now stood in the hallway outside the gym.

"What do you mean?" he played it off innocently.

"All this sneaking around, spying..." she explained. "All this jealousy bullshit! You're acting like we're a couple or something!" she accused.

"Aren't we?" he asked seriously.

"I..." she started to say, thinking it over carefully. "I don't know... are we?" she then wondered in confusion.

"Well... couples do do a lot more than us..." he sighed in disappointment.

"What do you mean more than us?" the brunette questioned, looking him over closely.

"Like more then just this..." Tim then leaned in and kissed her on the lips slowly.

She kissed him back, thinking against it at first but finally giving into her own wants and needs. He pulled her to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, an ingenious thought then occurred to him and he broke from their kiss.

"I have an idea..." he almost whispered to her, gazing down at her intensely.

"What?" was all she could say at the moment.

"Follow me..." he then said, stroking her right cheek softly before turning and leading her down the quiet hall, she timidly followed.


	14. The Boiler Room

"Where are we going?" Jenna asked a bit lost as he led her by the hand down the empty hallway, everyone else was either in class or at the rally.

"Here..." he said simply, pointing at the thick wooden door which read 'Boiler Room'.

"Why?" she questioned with a slight laugh.

"You'll see." was all he said in return, smiling at her mischievously.

She nodded reluctantly as he opened the door, she began to step inside as he closely followed.

"Don't they lock the door?" she wondered quietly, looking around for anyone else who might be in the somewhat small room.

"No." he answered while shutting the door, sliding the bolt lock on the inside until it locked securely.

"They always locked the boiler room at my old school..." she muttered while continuing to look around.

Tim watched her closely as he walked up to where she stood. She turned towards him suddenly, looking him over curiously.

"Do you have a bomb or something?" she inquired suspiciously.

"What?" he asked in a confused tone. "No..."

"Oh yeah, you aren't wearing a trench coat..." she remembered, she then looked down at herself and noticed that she was wearing one. "Maybe I have a bomb then..." she muttered to herself more then him, she then began to check the inside of her black coat for anything new.

"You're silly..." he whispered, coming closer to her.

"Its hot in here..." Jenna sighed, the steam and humidity of the tight nit room was starting to get to her.

"Well you are wearing a coat..." he stated, she looked up at him then back down at herself.

"So I am." she said with a nod, he laughed slightly.

"Why don't you take it off." He suggested coolly.

"Okay..." she agreed apprehensively, sliding her coat off of herself and placing it on a nearby pipe.

"That's nice..." he said in almost a whisper, looking her now more exposed figure over.

She smiled back shyly as his eyes traveled her form, landing on her somewhat tight black t-shirt with pictures of Merry and Pippin from Lord of the Rings on it. Tim reached out and grasped her waist, he then quickly pulled her to him.

"I'm starting to think there's no bomb..." she mumbled innocently as he smiled back playfully.

Their eyes locked for a moment before he thrust his lips against hers, reaching up and holding her face as they kissed. He then slowly walked them backwards, pushing her against the wall as their kiss deepened, him sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Jenna moaned against his lips at the new feeling, she had never had another person's tongue in her mouth before and honestly didn't know what to do. Noticing her stillness he pulled away, breaking their kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked almost sincerely.

"I just... I've never..." she tried to say without feeling awkward, but it was too late.

"Its okay..." he whispered, leaning in closely, their lips almost touching as he spoke. "Just follow my lead." He then began to kiss her again.

She brought her hands to his face as well, his tongue now moving against hers, she slowly repeated his gesture, trying her best to keep up with him. Her fingers played with his hair as his right hand slid down her cheek and down her neckline to her chest.

Jenna moaned against his lips again in an attempt to speak as she felt him cupping her left breast, his other hand now traveling to her waist. Tim pushed her hips closer to his as he kissed her faster and fiercely, now panting slightly into her open mouth.

His lips left hers finally, trailing kisses down her chin and jaw line till finally he was kissing her neck passionately. She tilted her head back against he wall as he gripped her hip tighter, the truth was it felt pretty good. He now licked and kissed at her throat as she ran her fingers through his hair, she then felt his grip on her breast tighten.

"Ow..." she whimpered softly as he squeezed her flesh, he then stopped kissing her.

"What is it?" he asked, now looking her over carefully.

"That hurts..." she said, reaching down and placing her hand over his, trying to pry his fingers off of her chest.

"Sorry." He whispered tenderly before loosening his grip, not letting go of her but being gentler then before.

Tim returned his lips to hers as he kissed her softly, keeping in mind her frailty compared to the other girls he had brought here on previous occasions. His lips made their way back to her neck, kissing her wildly as she struggled to think of the right thing to do or say at the moment.

"Slow down..." she begged softly, he stopped kissing her and leaned up to look her in the eyes.

"Sorry, it's just that you're so hot..." he told her lustfully, he then brought his lips back to her neck and started kissing her at a slower pace then before.

"Well we're in the boiler room." She commented dryly, he laughed slightly against her neck.

"I didn't mean like that..." he explained faintly, moving his right hand to her waist, he then slid it underneath her shirt.

Jenna gasped at the feeling of his hand against her bare skin, she then felt it traveling upward, it wasn't until his fingers slid underneath her bra that she was able to move.

"Don't." she demanded, shoving his hand down, out from underneath her shirt.

"Okay..." he muttered, bringing his hand up, using it to pull the neckline of her shirt down a bit so he could kiss the top of her chest.

She allowed him to do this as long as he didn't pull her shirt too far down. She leaned her head back against the wall like before, enjoying the feeling of his tongue against her skin as she slowly closed her eyes.

Tim continued to kiss her as his left hand moved to the waistline of her jeans, she felt him touching her stomach slightly, not knowing that he had just undone the button to her pants. He slid the zipper down on her jeans, slipping his hand into her pants when suddenly he heard her shriek.

"What are you doing!?!" she shouted almost instantly as she felt his fingertips brush against her underwear.

Tim's head shot up from her neckline, he stared at her mutely for a moment, not really knowing what to say.

"I... uh I..." he stuttered at the sight of the shocked look on her face.

"You what?" she demanded an explanation, he took a minute to carefully think out his response.

"I... I thought you wanted me to..." he explained softy, trying not to offend her anymore then he already had.

"Well..." she now saw the slightly hurt look on his face and began to feel bad for yelling at him. "I wanted you to kiss me but not that..." she told him honestly, Tim leaned in closer to her like before.

"Not what?" he mutter deeply against her cheek, his lips brushing her skin as he spoke, Jenna only rolled her eyes at his ridiculous advances.

"Okay... we should be getting back..." she advised with a light push, trying her best to shove him away without offending him.

"I wanna stay..." he answered in the same husky tone as before, rubbing his nose against her cheek playfully, his hand toying with the zipper on her pants.

"Tim..." she sighed in defeat, giving up on trying to make him stop.

"Say my name again..." he begged teasingly as he kissed her cheek longingly.

"Tim?" she questioned more then repeated, glancing at him curiously.

He let out a moan as he brushed his parted lips against her ear, Jenna quickly began to feel uneasy.

She decided to end the situation before it went any further, she pushed him away from her just enough to where she could squeeze herself out from between him and the wall.

"What?" he asked blankly, sending her a lost and almost rejected look.

Jenna only grabbed her trench coat and headed towards the door. She fumbled with the door's lock as Tim slowly walked over to her, he reached out and gently stroked the side of her bare right arm.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked her in a sexy tone of voice, she just stared at him as if he were an alien.

"I have to go..." she said in all seriousness as she focused her attention back on the door's lock.

"No you don't... we have at least another hour till school's out." He whispered in a sensual manner, pausing to smell her hair. "You smell nice..." he muttered in almost a groan.

"Yeah, bathing is a good thing..." she responded quickly, the door now successfully unlocked. "You should try taking a cold shower." She added before opening the door.

As the door opened wider she was suddenly greeted by a dark shadowy figure holding what appeared to be a mop. Jenna jumped slightly with fright at the sight of the man in his forties wearing a dark red and green striped sweater and a dirty brown fedora.

The scruffy looking man quickly looked the two kids over in confusion, he then noticed Tim and sighed tiredly as if the scene was all too familiar to him. Jenna unknowingly took a step back and bumped into Tim, this caused her to become even more embarrassed then before.

"Hi Fred." Tim greeted the janitor with an awkward smile, the older man just scowled at him unimpressed.

"Uh... I gotta go..." Jenna alerted them unsurely before quickly running from the boiler room at a hurried pace.

Fred the janitor only glanced over at Tim and shook his head at him in shame.

"What?" Tim asked him with a shrug of his shoulders before leaving the boiler room as well.

Fred watched the boy leave before he threw down his mop in disdain.

"Damn kids..." he mumbled under his breath before taking a quick swing from the tarnished metal flask he kept hidden in the tears of his sweater.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Sara asked suspiciously the moment she saw Jenna rushing down the hall towards her.

"Huh... oh... nothing..." the brunette wheezed immediately in defense, the blonde just narrowed her gaze on her.

Jenna quickly put her trench coat back on as the blonde thought things over. Samantha made her way over to the two girls, she looked Jenna over curiously before speaking.

"Uh..." the red head began awkwardly. "Your pants are undone..." she then tried not to laugh as Jenna glanced down in embarrassment.

"Thanks!" was all the brunette said before quickly running down the hall away from her two friends.

Sara raised her eyebrow at the situation, it was then that she noticed Tim walking away from the same direction she had seen Jenna come from.

"Were you with Jenna?" the blonde asked him almost sincerely, desperation sounding in her voice.

"What if I was?" Tim smarted back, deciding to skip ahead to the outright accusations, awaiting the fight which he knew was coming. "Are you jealous?" he then asked cruelly at the sight of the blank look on Sara's face.

Simon stepped up to where Samantha stood behind the blonde, they exchanged a worried look, they knew this wasn't going to be good.

Sara stared at him for a moment, almost thinking over what she should do, of course it wasn't long before the idea came to her.

"You better wise up Janet Weiss! 'Cause your apple pie don't taste too nice! In fact I'm sure its all crusty and dry... personally I wouldn't know..." she told him seriously, pausing after the last line, almost questioning her words silently.

"My apple pie? What-" Tim began to ask completely lost, but he didn't get the chance to finish as the blonde quickly tackled him from out of nowhere.

Tim shrieked from shock as Sara dove on his back and began to beat at his head form behind.

"Welcome to Primetime bitch!" Sara screamed angrily as she clung to Tim's back with one hand and beat her fist at him with the other.

Samantha worriedly looked to Simon as they witnessed the odd display of violence.

"Should we help him?" Simon asked her with uncertainty.

"Wait about five more minutes..." they heard an unimpressed voice say from behind them. "If he isn't bleeding by then, she'll wear herself out and stop..." Jake explained dully, idly removing a stray cigarette from behind his ear and placing it between his lips.

Sara pounded at him harder before finally giving up, by this time Tim was wailing like a three year old at the doctor's office. She climbed off of his back and kicked him in the knee one hard time before walking away from his defeated figure.

"You got served, bitch!" Samantha mocked the injured boy as she and Simon walked away from him, Jake just shook his head at the situation before leaving the hallway as well.


End file.
